Childhood Wonder
by Fate Pwns You
Summary: What happens when Alice in a klutzy moment ends up hurting herself? And in this moment she hits her head, hereby expelling her thoughts to that of 5 year old temporarily. Let’s see how everyone in Wonderland reacts shall we? AliceXEveryone
1. An Apple a Day Keeps Your Memories Away!

**Another story. Let's see how many I can give out. Now watch number two!**

**Summary: What happens when Alice in a klutzy moment ends up hurting herself? And in this moment she hits her head, hereby expelling her thoughts to that of 5 year old temporarily. Let's see how everyone in Wonderland reacts shall we? AliceXEveryone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HnKnA**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 1: An Apple a Day Keeps Your Memories Away!**

"Can you not worry? I'll be fine, geez." Alice huffed as she glared down at the annoyance that was Peter White who stood at the base of the tree she had climbed up. The rabbit was extremely stressed out about having Alice up so high doing something that he considered quote extremely and oh-so dangerous unquote.

"But Alice, you'll probably end up getting hurt! Please come down! I'll catch you!" Peter shouted up to her, his eyebrows furrowed downward and the concern in his bright red eyes evident.

On her fours, Alice extended her hand a bit higher to pick up another apple. "Calm down! I'm only picking apples. How dangerous can it be?" She sarcastically question with a small huff beneath her breath.

"Be careful!" He called up with a persistent frown on his lips.

Rolling her eyes, Alice sighed, though she could understand that he was only worried, she couldn't help but feel he was being way too overprotective, "I did this a ton of times back in my world. Climbing trees isn't that extreme."

She was only getting the apples to make a dessert for most of the role holders in Heartland. The only exceptions that she held in her mind at the current moment would have to be Blood and though she promised herself she'd be nicer… The White Rabbit.

"But what if—"

Alice threw an apple down that hit him in the head with thump. "I know what I'm doing! Don't you have work to do?"

Rubbing his head where he'd been struck, he offered her a nervous smile, "Yes, I do. But I rather spend this time with my dear Alice." Peter answered dreamily while holding his face.

Making a face, the brunette cringed before her usual excuse flashed to mind.

With a shrug to her shoulders, she lazily began searching upward for another apple to pick, "That's too bad… I like guys who work hard." She remarked bluntly and instantly, the White Rabbit froze.

"I'll be off then. See you later, Alice." The male stated quickly before he began racing off.

Alice chuckled as she dropped a couple more apples to the ground. One of the only ways to actually shake the fruits loose was for her to give it a hard grip and just start tugging on it. It ended up giving her several long scratches on her arm that bleed a bit, but she'd live.

"Oh! That apple looks pretty good." Alice whispered to herself as she saw a pure red slightly plump apple circle against the wind at the end of the branch she clung to. Steadying herself she began to crawl carefully towards it.

"Ah!" Alice cried painfully as her left palm slid on the rough branch. The unbalanced force of gravity began acting on her body as she tilted over a bit to the left and went falling toward the ground, head first. With an 'oof' Alice's green and red colored vision turned black slowly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Damn it." Boris cursed at himself lowly as he limped towards a tree. Despite his promise to stay out of harm's way for Alice's sake, he was out playing his 'game' once again and got more hurt than he originally intended. Not as much as before on his previous trips, but enough to make him sure to never cross Alice's path for the time being.

His ears perked up the instant he heard a childish cry in the exact direction he was headed in. His cat-like curiosity aroused greatly and both of his ears twitched a bit. A few sniffles were heard along with cry occasionally but otherwise the voice was entirely miserable.

It was obviously a little girl, but what exactly was a little girl doing in a forest where dead body sightings were pretty common and other predators were known?

Walking ahead more, he found himself blinking at the sight of the dozens of apples that were scattered on the grassy ground. Now very close to the origin of the cries, he peeked his head around the tree trunk in order to see who was pouring their eyes out all alone.

His surprise when he spotted Alice rubbing her eyes while letting a huge wail out of her mouth every couple of seconds was unbelievably high. It only took the witty little girl a moment to realize she wasn't alone. Looking up at Boris with water filled eyes she sniffed her nose a bit before speaking words that made the Cheshire Cat question his own sanity,

"Have you seen my mommy?"

"Y-your mommy?" Boris asked with his voice pitching slightly higher in surprise at the normally emotionally strong girl's unusual behavior.

Alice nodded, only a few tears leaking out of her eyes now.

Not convinced over her wellbeing, he frowned, "Are you feeling alright?" He questioned before bending down to her sitting level in order to feel her forehead.

Feeling it with the back of his hand, it seemed as though the temperature was normal so she wasn't sick from a fever or anything.

However, now that Boris was at Alice's height the brunette was given a clearer view of the top of his head and when she saw his vivid colored ears her eyes practically turned into mini hearts of wonder, "Ah! So cute!" She squealed, her earlier tears forgotten before both of her hands shot out to grab his ears.

In his current condition, the force and grip Alice held over one of his most sensitive parts of his body was proven too much and he was sent toppling onto her lap while she continued pulling at his ears painfully. "They're so fluffy and cute!" She exclaimed, and in the midst of her mood, she took her face and began rubbing her cheek against his hair excitedly.

"What's wrong with you, Alice!?" Boris screamed as Alice tugged at his ears harder while giggling.

Suddenly Alice stopped with wide eyes, "Hey, hey, Kitty, how do you know my name?" She asked curiously tilting her head to the side cutely.

Boris rubbed his ears in pain while looking at Alice surprised, "What are you talking about Alice? I'm Boris…" He slowly stated though when it didn't appear to be getting through to her, his golden eyes watched her in obvious discomfort.

Putting a finger to her lip, the foreigner watched back at him happily, "Bo-ris? That's a funny name!" Alice giggled before she began watching Boris' tail swish in front her face with predatory eyes.

Knowing he'd have to figure out the source of this, the Cheshire Cat took a pause and began observing their surroundings as though it held the answer somehow. When his eyes glanced around at the abundance of apples on the ground, he turned his attention back to her carefully, "Alice, were you picking all these apples?"

Alice clapped her hands together once with a sweet smile on her lips, "Yup! I planned on giving them to my big sister later on so we could make sweets! But then I fell and hurt my head… I feel better now that you're with me Boris!" She said happily.

Boris blushed with a frown while he managed to make his way back to his feet, "Your big sister?"

He could recall hearing a couple stories of Alice's older sibling, Lorina… One in particular was how when Alice was about twelve or younger, she had often picked fruits in order to make desserts with her sister.

Going out on a limb, the male grasped at her wrist and attempted to help pull her to her feet though it didn't go over too well, "Say Alice, how old are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"That's easy! Alice-chan is five years old!" Alice answered while holding up five of her fingers proudly.

**-.-.-.-**

"And that's what happened." Boris explained with a sigh as Alice hid behind his back shyly.

It was hard enough for him to carry his own weight, much more carry Alice who at first had trouble even standing, but when they finally made it to the Clock Tower, Boris didn't hesitate to explain what happened to Alice to the Clockmaker.

Julius crossed his arms while narrowing his eyes at Alice critically as the foreigner peeked at him from behind Boris' fluffy boa curiously.

A moment of silence reigned over them and in that moment the Cheshire Cat cleared his throat loudly, "I have to go now," Boris said nervously at the tension.

In response, Alice clutched onto Boris' back tighter and dug her face into his back, easily indicating she didn't want him to leave.

Unable to stop himself from chuckling lightly at her clinginess, Boris turned around to face her with a kind smile on his lips, "It's okay, Julius won't hurt you." He reassured her sweetly, "He's really nice!"

"Do you promise?" Alice asked with her bottom lip jutting out while her eyes clearly showed how nervous she was.

"Pinky swear!" Boris exclaimed with a grin as he held up his pinky finger.

Wrapping her daintier pinky around his the two shook on it before the foreigner reluctantly released him, "I'll be over to play later!" Boris said before walking out with a wave.

Alice stared at her shoes meekly as Julius continued to stare at her. "Um, big brother, is it okay if I call you Julius?"

"It was never a problem before." Julius remarked turning away, "Follow me, I'll show you to your room."

Alice scurried after the mortician, frantic to catch up as she stumbled clumsily.

"Stay in here for the time being, okay? You're not to leave this room unless I get you for today." He stated.

But Alice seemed off in her own Wonderland as her eyes sparkled. "Ah! I get this room all to myself!?" She asked amazed as she ran into her room and looked at it while circling a bit. "No one to share it with!?"

"That is correct." Julius confirmed shortly, "This was after all your old room." He muttered.

"But where will Julius sleep?"Alice wondered aloud, before he could start, Alice continued, "You can sleep with me if you want!"

As soon as those words escaped her mouth Julius was already out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice slept soundlessly on her bed as a faceless doctor continued inspecting her while Julius stood watching over the two of them from a distance.

"A temporary case of amnesia, her head seems pretty damaged." The doctor declared after he ceased probing at her head. He returned his attention to clipboard within his hand while he began scratching a few words off on it.

The blue haired mortician's lips scowled dully, "Amnesia? Is that really the proper name for it? She believes she's five years old." Julius said with irritation lining his tone.

The doctor nodded, not at all fazed by his attitude, "The cause of that is because whatever she was doing right before her brain was injured was something that triggered her five year old mentality. So for about two to seven days until the part of the brain that was hurt becomes healed once more, this young lady will be as she is now."

"I suppose it can't be helped." Julius grumbled walking out the room with a chilling aura following him.

-.-.-.-.-

**That was fun to write :D Hope you all liked it as well. I'll update when I can.**


	2. Downfall of the Hatter's Mansion

**Update… yea… PiperDreamer was awesome enough to give me some totally cool scenarios that I'll be using.**

**Yeah, I know Alice randomly changes her dialogue to calling herself in 3rd person and 1st person. Just because I know some toddlers that actually do that.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 2: Downfall of the Hatter's Mansion**

"Onee-chan? Mama?" Alice called out tears about to slip out her eyes as she frantically ran out in what seemingly looked to be empty space. Nothing but stars and clouds of purple and green colored gas was off in the distance.

"Alice, what's with you? So frantic to leave from me aren't you?" Nightmare teased as he suddenly appeared in front of Alice causing her to stop in mind-stride and fall flat on her butt in shock.

"W-who are you?" Alice asked curiously. "Eh!" Nightmare said shocked floating down to Alice's forehead. "You forgot everything!" He exclaimed after reading her mind.

"Um, I'm sorry Onii-san… But who are you?" Alice questioned again pulling on Nightmare's hair.

Nightmare laughed, "Ah, I forgot, Alice-chan is only five. I'd like it if you didn't call me Onii-san. Just call me Nightmare."

"Nightmare? That's a scary name." Alice said as tears appeared to her eyes as she thought of all the nightmares she had. "Ah! But I'm anything but scary Alice-chan! And to show you, I'll give you nothing but sweet dreams okay?" He told her kindly.

Alice looked into his eyes slightly confused but nodded. Soon her whole vision shifted to that of a good dream in which she absolutely forgot about her previous standing.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Julius! Look at what I picked out for you!" Alice sang out as she walked into his office with both of her hands behind her back.

Julius resisted the urge to sigh and glanced up from the clock he was repairing. His blue eyelids dully watched the short brunette that beamed at him happily, completely oblivious to his grumpy mood.

"Ta-da!" Alice chirped before putting her hands in front of her to reveal a bunch of wild flowers that she had picked. "When I was playing with a butterfly outside it showed me flowers! The second I saw them, I knew they were so pretty that I needed to give Julius some!" She smiled gleefully.

Julius, clearly not sure on how to react blinked his eyes once and picked up them out of her grasp, "Thank you, I suppose… But it may bit a bit too dangerous for you to be out there unsupervised." He chastised lightly.

Alice pouted cutely in response, her cheeks puffing up slightly, "I know… But Ali wanted to give Julius something."

As she said this, the door to the office opened and Alice turned her head around to see who the newcomer was. The second she saw the pink cat appear, she hopped up and down in excitement before bone rushing at him and jumping into his awaiting arms, "Boris!" She laughed as they both were sent crashing to the floor.

"Told you I'd come back to play!" Boris laughed as Alice hugged him tightly with a giggle. Glancing upward past her head, Boris watched at the Clockmaker curiously, "Hey, Julius, I was wondering if I can take Alice to the amusement park today?"

"Seems as though you've become quite close to Alice once again… Though I can't say if I can speak for her, I'm not her father. It's her decision." Julius informed simply before he returned his attention back to his clock quietly.

Boris squinted his eye visibly, "Uh, are you really sure that's a good idea? A five year old's judgment isn't exactly the best." He said nervously as Alice rubbed his ears tenderly.

Hearing his words, the female puffed up her cheeks indignantly, "Ali-chan can make good choices!" In annoyance she pulled on his ears as hard as she could.

Painfully, Boris squirmed under her grip, "Ow! Ow! Alice can make good decisions! I was joking! Ow! Let go! I'm sorry!" Boris cried though she persisted.

When their struggling didn't let up, Julius glared at the two crossly, "You're both making too much noise. Get out of my office now." He demanded sternly.

Standing to her feet, Alice began to skip out the door while singing, "It was Boris~!"

"No way! It was Alice's fault… Wait, what am I saying!? Blaming things on a five year old… Alice, get back here!" Boris called out before he ran out the room in order to catch up to her.

-.-.-.-.-

Alice was propped on Boris' back as he walked into the amusement park. She kept her head near his neck and she couldn't help but let her eyes and mouth pop open in amazement when the faceless employees that greeted them both. Despite their lack of eyes, she wasn't afraid in the slightest and was more concerned about the rides and sights that she was taking in.

"Have you ever been to an amusement park before Alice?" Boris asked her curiously and Alice shook her head, "My big sister once told me stories about them from her books, but I never ever been to one."

"Well, I suppose the first thing I should do is take you to the Old Man." He remarked while scratching his cheek. "Eh?" Alice questioned as they turned around a corner, in the distance they spotted Gowland talking to some workers.

Boris continued approaching and turned his head over his shoulder to give Alice a grin, "He's the owner of the amusement park. His name is Mary Gowland but he goes by Gowland. He's kind of crazy, so if ever want him to shut up, just say 'Stop it, Mary!' and I guarantee he'll chill out."

The little girl nodded dumbly, not truly understanding what he meant but still mystified at all the new information coming to her.

"Oh! It looks as though Alice-chan is here!" Gowland said turning around with a violin in hand from the instant Boris made it upon him.

The sight of the instrument in the male's hand was enough to make the Cheshire Cat's face tinge blue while he continued, "Boris already informed me of how you seem to think you're five years old. I think it's simply adorable." He exclaimed taking a stance with his violin, and Boris paled even more with an instinctive step back, "Old man, no! She's _five _not deaf!"

"So I made a lullaby for you!" Oblivious to Boris' words, the marquis grinned right before he began playing.

The screeching noise the violin made was enough to have Alice and Boris going crazy,

Alice immediately let out a cry of pain as both of her hands flew to cover her ears frantically, her mind going back to Boris' earlier words while she furiously shook her head with both of her eyes shut, "Stop it! It hurts! You can't play just stop! Stop it, Mary!"

Gowland stopped mystified at how Alice's wails were above his playing, and how she knew his name despite the fact she was reduced to the mind of a toddler.

"Wow, aren't children so brutally honest?" Boris questioned while looking off to the side with a small mischievous smile to his lips.

"Boris! You told her _AGAIN_!?" Gowland shouted as he waved his instrument dangerously at the teen that put his hands up for defense, "Careful! I have a child with me!"

Alice blinked her eyes, "I don't get it… Why is he so upset at his bad playing? Wasn't he the one who made that horrible sound?" She cluelessly inquired.

Twitching at the insults to his playing, Gowland simply disregarded it keeping in mind she was only a child. "It's all because of that stupid Dupre." He growled clutching his violin angrily while he moved his frustration to a new scapegoat.

"Looks as though he's starting up again," Boris sighed before he looked back at the wide eyed girl on his back, "Hey Alice, what do you want to do now?" He completely ignored the noises of anger and rage that Gowland was making in the background while he kept his eyes on the female that now brightened up.

"I want to play dress up!" The foreigner clapped her hands together cheerfully, though this only caused Boris to laugh nervously, "I'm afraid I can't help you with that… Not only because of my lack of dresses but…"

Boris could only trail off as he looked into Alice's teary face, "But why? You have this fluffy boa, jewelry, and chains… Why not dress up?"

Realizing he was potentially about to get stuck, he could only look into her heartbroken face silently, his mind rapidly attempting to find an excuse that wouldn't end up with the female in tears.

To his relief, Gowland now intervened, "Hm… Alice, I may be able to help you with your little dress up game." Not only was his input completely unexpected but it was also great timing that Boris had to let out a sigh of gratitude as he and Alice turned their attention over to him as he stood with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Gowland approached the two and leaned over to begin whispering in Alice's ear and Boris couldn't help but wonder exactly what he had planned.

Curiously, he leaned his head in toward the two of them in order to get a better audio of the conversation and when he did he felt his ears twitch along with his lips that soon quirked into a smirk,

"As wrong as that is, I want it to happen so badly. Come on; give us the dresses so we can go!"

-.-.-.-.-

Dee and Dum groaned as they leaned on the metal entrance gate while clutching their weapons in evident boredom.

"We haven't seen big sis in a while."

"I wonder when she'll come over to play again."

"Hopefully soon! We could have so much fun!"

They both nodded in agreement and soon their own conversation seeped into other matters idly.

It wasn't another moment later that suddenly they both heard a rustle in the bushes nearby.

Dee held his gun up dully, "It's probably another stupid squirrel." His twin matched his expression with a yawn, "We should head off post and visit big sis. S'not like the dumb rabbit will notice right away." Dum suggested.

Right after he finished his words, Alice's grinning head popped up from the bush.

Surprised, both twins blinked their eyes before matching smiles made it to their faces,

"Big sis!" The two Tweedles exclaimed happily. "You came to visit!"

"Hi big brothers, Dee and Dum!" Alice waved at them cheerfully, revealing one of her arms from the bush.

"Did she just call us big brothers?" Dum asked confused and Dee could only scratch his head in equal perplexity.

"Will you play a game with me…? Boris said you would." Alice said with a pout.

The twins eagerly nodded their heads, "Of course!" They replied in unison.

"Yay!" Alice said hopping out the bush, her other hand was shown to have a huge clear bag that was filled with all the things the boys dreaded; dolls, dresses, and make-up. "We can play dress-up!"

"Nope!" In a frantic effort to escape both boys immediately ran through the gate and into the mansion, Alice raced after them in a hot pursuit a frown on her face but her eyes bright with determination, "Come back! You said you'd play with me!" Alice shouted.

"Keep those things away from us!"

"But big brothers!" Alice whined out sadly, her steps not slowing.

Boris then chose that moment to appear from the same bush Alice had been hidden in, the grin on his face everlasting as he chased after Alice with a loud laugh.

"Elliot! You've got to help us!" Dee said running into the carrot garden out back to where the hare was watering the vegetables.

"What do you two want?" Elliot asked annoyed as he put down his watering can and rose from his knees. Dee and Dum hid behind the March Hare as Alice approached still bright with energy.

"It's Alice! She's officially gone insane! Off the deep end! The point of no return! She's trying to make us play dress-up!" Dum cried in horror.

As he said this, the girl in question ran up to them, now a vivid pink laced dress in one hand and a plushie in the other. "Big brothers! I found the perfect dress for you!" She said not looking the least bit tired after running so much.

Boris came up to them laughing insanely, as Dee and Dum glared at him. "You! You put her up to this!" They accused while pointing their index fingers at him. He simply stuck his tongue out without saying a word.

"Why are you calling them big brother? And since when do you play with dolls, Alice?" Elliot asked curiously bending down to inspect the bag Alice was holding. When his head was bent down his two ears were directly in front of Alice's face.

For a moment all was silent as Alice looked at his ears with hungry eyes, and then without warning she grabbed onto them aggressively.

"Wah! Cute bunny ears! Alice-chan loves them the most!" She squealed while hopping on top of Elliot.

"Argh!" Elliot screamed as Alice tugged on his ears while going on and on about cute they were.

With the position of Elliot on the bottom and Alice on top still cuddling up on him while rubbing his ears, to any bystander it would have looked suggestive if not for the fact Elliot was squirming beneath her painfully.

"Stop it Alice! Ow! Someone help me!" Elliot moaned out desperately when it became apparent that getting her off was more of a challenge than he could endure, "Alice-chan loves cute ears!" Alice giggled, clearly defiant to the male's words.

"Yup and that's what happened." Boris explained to Dee and Dum who nodded with an 'Oh. That makes sense.'

"So big sis thinks she's really 5 years old?" Dee laughed, "That's hilarious!" Dum agreed before they continued watching Elliot beg for someone to get Alice off of him.

"Shouldn't one of you help him?" Boris asked flinching at his memory of how hard Alice tugged on his own ears.

"Nah." Dee and Dum said looking down at him.

-.-.-.-.-

**Five year old Alice = The absolute best weapon ever to be used on the Hatter's mansion. Use her and it's guaranteed they'll be down within minutes.**

**Haha tell me what you think!**


	3. Tag! You're Gay! Not the Happy Kind!

**Thanks for the reviews! More ideas from the original awesome person PiperDreamer in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HnKnA**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 3: Tag! You're Gay! Not the Happy Kind!**

"Big sis, we'll be happy to play any other game besides dress-up and dollies with you if you want." Dee and Dum said as they finally began taking mercy on Elliot's plight. The March Hare looked practically knocked unconscious from all the pain Alice inflicted on his head, Alice on the other hand was still as hyper and alive as ever.

"Really? What kind of game?" She asked getting her interest off of Elliot for a second.

When neither of the two could think of something, Boris shrugged his shoulders, "Tag seems pretty good." Boris suggested out loosely.

Obviously liking the idea of that kind of game Alice hopped off of Elliot while clapping her hands, "Alice-chan would love that game!"

"Well, how about we play now!? We hide and you can seek!" Smiling, the red Tweedle twin nodded,

"But why do I have to seek?" Alice pouted while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because… We thought of the idea." Boris tried persuading her. "I guess that makes sense." Alice sighed.

"Since Alice-chan doesn't know this place… Can one of you play with her on her side?" She then asked curiously,

"The newbie-hare will!" The twins said before sprinting off.

Boris blinked once, "Better get started on your counting. Oh and Elliot, just a quick FYI, Alice thinks she's five years old. I'll explain later." And with that he was gone.

"Five years old?" Elliot asked dizzily as he rose of the ground holding his ears tenderly with teary eyes. They still felt sore and even touching them to nurse them hurt.

Hearing him speak instantly made Alice's predatory-like eyes return to him and his ears sharply as she looked just about ready to spring,

"Let's not doing anything hasty now," He reasoned backing away from Alice with his arms outstretched. Grinning widely, Alice threw herself at him and Elliot dodged the attack but Alice got up faster than he expected and began chasing him. "Come back Elliot!" She giggled, "We have to find big brothers and Boris!" Both of them entered the mansion passing several maids that all held their hands to their mouths in order to suppress their laughter.

Elliot paid no heed to her and continued running, the thought of getting his ears in her merciless grasp being his main motivator to keep going. It wasn't until he heard Alice give a quick shriek and a thump did he stop his steps and turn around.

His light eyes came upon the sight of Alice with her face flattened on the floor while she began to softly cry.

Instantly, he made his way back to her, concern clear in his body language as helped raise her upward, "Alice, are you alright!?" He hand went to her reddened forehead to rub at it gently while she shook her head with a sniffle, "I'm fine… I think I needed to fall though… You were running from me, right?" She weakly muttered, her eyes watching at the ground sadly.

Unable to take the sight of her appearing so sullen, Elliot tried to give her a soothing smile, "No, no. If anyone deserved to fall, it was me. Don't cry." He attempted to comfort her while he motioned for her to stand up, "I was running, but not because I don't like you or anything." He scratched his cheek anxiously, hoping that the topic wouldn't bring her attention back to his ears.

Alice sent him a bright smile, "Thank you Ely, I like you!" She moved to wrap her arms around him happily and Elliot was amazed by the amount of physical affection she was willing to display.

It certainly was different from how she normally was.

As he hugged her back, Elliot felt his ears twitch slightly and he cursed at them silently for almost hitting Alice's head.

Clearing his throat, he parted from her and sighed heavily, "Now come on, let's find those three idiots that got me into this mess."

"Yay!" Alice clapped. "Let's check upstairs!"

"Hey, Alice… So how old are you again?" Elliot found himself asking as they walked down a hall, Alice checked through every door they passed by with a quick skim of its interior. "Ali-chan is five years old. Don't be fooled, Mama always says I am very mature for my age." She said crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

Elliot forced himself to look away from her chest with a gulp, "Yeah… Very mature. So you can't remember anything from here in Heartland, do you?"

"Nope, I just remember falling off a tree and waking up in this place. Boris found me and took me to Julius. Julius told me I'd be here for a while. I wasn't crying or anything! Mostly because Julius was so nice to me!" Alice recalled leisurely.

"You're a very brave girl you know. Not missing your Mama or Papa." Elliot complimented her sweetly.

Alice nodded her head, "Big sister always told me to not depend on them… She said they won't always be with me and besides, why should I be sad? I have Elliot with me!" Alice chirped randomly hugging him down.

"Getting comfortable with the young miss again, Elliot?" Blood's voice inquired from behind them.

Shocked and surprised Elliot immediately pulled away from Alice as both turned to look around slowly.

Blood stood with his cane extended outward, his facial expression not matching the light and somewhat teasing tone that his sentence held, instead looking more plain and blank. Elliot sighed to himself at the mess he could have possibly gotten himself into while Alice looked at him in complete mystification.

They hadn't come to notice both the twins and Boris were standing a bit off from the head of the mafia until they spoke up,

"We decided to tell Boss about big sis' situation. Good thing he was still here." Dee commented.

Dum nodded, "We decided to call off the tag game though."

Alice continued to stare up at Blood, a weird look in her eyes as though she were attempting to remember something and Boris on the other hand looked like he was waiting for something exciting to happen at any second.

Realizing they were on the verge of an awkward silence, Elliot cleared his throat while moving in between the two with a smile, "Um, Alice… This is my boss… Bl—"

Alice suddenly cut him off with a squeal as she hopped up and down excitedly, one of her index fingers extended outward and pointed at the raven haired male openly, "They told Alice-chan about you at the amusement park! You're Homo… sexual… sexul… Um…Ah… Wait, I remember now!"

The Hatter family continued to watch her in both interest and confusion right as the short brunette took in a deep breath, she took in a deep breath whereas Boris grinned widely, "This is it!" He snickered before moving his hands up to hold his ears.

"HOMOSEXUAL!"

Her voice was practically absolute throughout the hollow hallway and it nearly seemed to echo throughout the whole mansion, practically quaking the walls around them. Everyone except for Blood and Alice turned to look at Boris who held his hands up in defense, the maniacal grin on his lips not disappearing, "Don't look at me! The Old Man decided to teach her that! He said something about how he was 'simply teaching the youth about the most accurate titles for people' or something… Surprisingly Blood's name was the only one that changed."

Blood's smile turned to that of a frown as he glared into Alice's innocent childish eyes that shook with happiness. "But Alice-chan was told you don't like that name… So I should just call you Gary..? No… Um… Guh… Gay…? Yes, Gay! Yeah, that's it!" Alice snapped her fingers in realization.

Blood clutched onto his cane tighter and he didn't tear his eyes away from her own, "I'll give her a head start." His tone was solid and Elliot froze, already knowing he was speaking to him despite the lack of eye contact.

"You're not serious—"

"One." Blood counted narrowing his eyes and not a second later did Elliot run to grab at Alice's hand before he began running down the hall towards where Boris, Dee, and Dum were situated. Grinning Alice loosed herself out of Elliot's grip and once free she ran up to the twins and Boris,

Swiftly, she took her hand and yanked at Boris' tail as hard as she could causing him to fall on his face in pain,

"Tag!"

Next she stomped on Dee's foot causing him to hop up and down in pain,

"You're!"

Making a fist she punched Dum in the cheek making him retaliate with a moan,

"It!"

Cackling she threw her arms in the air and disappeared down the hall, "Catch me if you can!" Her merry voice sang throughout the mansion's corridors once again.

Elliot and Blood looked down at the injured role holders in annoyance, "How the hell did a five year old do that?" Elliot asked.

"She's so strong!" They all moaned in pain clutching the part of them the girl had hit.

"I don't know about you all, but am I to find her; she'll be in time out for a while." Blood announced darkly as he started walking in the direction she fled off to. "And then I'll get that Merry Go-Round when we're finished."

"You're kidding right Blood? Right!? Come on, she's only five!" Elliot attempted to reason as he began running after his boss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"How long has she been hiding…? She's really good at this game." Dee sighed while leaning against a wall as he soaked his foot in a bucket of ice water.

"It's sunset now. She'll have to come out eventually." Dum moaned, as he held a bag of ice to his swollen cheek.

"Hopefully, and we need to hope she comes out after Blood has cooled down." Elliot said crossing his arms as he looked out the window,

Boris chuckled, "Unlike you all, I see the humor in this situation. I mean come on. We just got our butts handed to us by a little girl… A five year old to be exact."

"Big sis is physically older than five!" The twins tried to defend themselves hotly though they only received a half lidded look from both the cat and hare.

Boris shrugged his shoulders, "Your mansion really is big, I mean we've been searching for hours and yet no Alice."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hi, Julius!" Alice greeted the watchmaker as she came out her room in her nightgown.

The bluenette paused from his work, his eyes clearly showing surprise while he observed her, "Alice, how long have you been here?"

Alice cocked her head to the side thinking, "For a while! The people at the mansion are bad seekers. They couldn't even find me hiding behind a curtain for like forever. So when I saw the sun going down a little I just walked out and left."

Julius nodded slowly not entirely understanding what she said, but getting the concept of it, "Sounds like you had a good time." With his words, he returned his attention back to his work soundlessly. He briefly reached over to pick up his mug of coffee.

"No way! It would have been even more fun if Julius was there to play too." Alice reasoned sweetly.

Julius put down his coffee cup a bit loudly; he cleared his throat a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "Very well then, goodnight."

"It's not even that late! And besides, you say it as though I'm going to leave you here alone. I left Julius too many times to leave him alone now." Alice said gently while taking a seat beside him at his desk.

"Do as you wish." Julius said simply as he went back to working on his clock.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I DEMAND to know! Do you think Blood was in character when Alice called him Homosexual!? I think so yet I'm having serious second thoughts. And yes, 5 year old Alice **_**is**_**freakishly strong.**

**But other than that… Who should come in first? Peter or Ace?**


	4. Why is 6 Afraid of 7? Ask Blood

**Reviews were very much appreciated! Thanks everyone! And geez, all of you wanted Ace to come in first! I plan on updating everyday for as long as I can. Mostly because every chapter is only about 1k words. And I'm already working ahead by at least ½ a chapter XD I swear you'll get the chapter title later on!**

**PiperDreamer: You're freaking running this story! Lol your ideas are equally as cool as you are though 8D**

**Some ideas go to the reviewers who let me borrow them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HnKnA**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 4: Why is 6 Afraid of 7? Ask Blood.**

"So, Julius… I don't know how to tell you this… But we lost Alice." Boris said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. The twins stood at either side of him both looking equally fidgety. The watchmaker looked up from his work irritated, "How is that possible—"

Boris cut him off, "Well, you see… While we were playing tag at the mansion… Things got a bit out of hand and in the process we ended up losing her. We looked _everywhere. _But we couldn't find her anywhere! So this morning… Yeah, just thought I'd drop the news."

"We sort of thought Boss killed her." Dee shrugged.

"But then we realized that it was kind of impossible because we didn't hear any gunshots." Dum said remembering the events from earlier.

Boris frowned, "I thought he suffocated her and hid the body… I still have my doubts. But for now I decided to tell you."

"You didn't let me finish," Julius sighed in annoyance, "I was going to say, how is that possible when Alice is upstairs in her room? She's been here since yesterday, a little bit before sunset."

The twins mouths turned into 'O's' and Boris groaned with a hand to his forehead, "What a pain."

"We also suggest that she move around a lot… Preferably away from the mansion and here. She and Boss got off on the wrong foot…" Dum sighed,

"Yeah, but it was kind of funny. If any of us besides Alice would have said it, he wouldn't have even given us a head start!" Dee exclaimed with a chuckle.

Soon the door creaked open and in stepped Alice who rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Good morning, Julius." She mumbled cutely.

"Big brothers, Boris... Why are you here?" She inquired curiously as she took a seat next to Julius at his desk. "I would tell you. But if I do, you have to promise me that you'll go out with us to the amusement park since last time our time was cut short by the old man, so we could destroy the hatter's mansion." Boris whispered the last part.

"Yay! Amusement park!" Alice screamed jumping up from her chair. She accidently bumped into the table, causing the clock Julius was working on to plummet to the floor. The twins and Boris gasped before running out the room.

Alice's eyes widened as she dropped to the floor to pick it all up, "I-I'm sorry Julius! Please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry!" Alice put all the pieces back on the table in front of him. Tears streaked her eyes as she watched the mortician examine all the pieces that fell.

"Julius must hate Alice-chan now." Alice said sadly.

Julius, without even looking at her face took Alice's wrist gently and brought her close to his chest enveloping her in a hug, "Don't you ever say that I hate you. I could never so much as even think of me hating you."

Alice realizing she was forgiven immediately hugged him back stopping her tears, "Alice-chan loves Julius! She loves him a lot!" She said cheerfully.

Julius grumped at Alice's words and began mumbling about childish innocence and nonsense.

"How about you come with us to the amusement—" Alice was cut off as she broke away from their hug,

"No." Julius said immediately. "Now go change your clothes if you plan on going with the cat and twins." He said going back to the mixed up pieces of the clock.

Alice nodded before doing as he instructed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alice-chan is getting bored… Maybe playing dress-up will be fun." Alice said tiredly as they sat at a table drinking sodas. Alice refused to go on any of the big rides so they were basically stuck walking around doing nothing.

"No!" Dee and Dum screamed in unison.

"Haha, let's try something else…" Boris insisted after taking a sip of drink, his gaze fleeting away from the female's own eyes.

"Tag?" Alice tried out curiously.

"NO!" They all shouted, and their sudden movements caused the table to shake slightly, nearly spilling over the brunette's drink.

Eyebrows furrowed and teal irises impatient, Alice recoiled and pouted, "Pick a game then!" She demanded.

Suddenly a gunshot pierced the air. Alice winced as she held her hands over her head, a couple tears went out her eyes as Boris and the twins immediately became alert. "Stay still!" Elliot's voice screamed from nearby. "The newbie-hare is here." Dum stated, "And close by too." Dee finished.

"Let's check it out." Boris said standing up. He took Alice by the wrist, "Come on now, if anything they'll stop when they see you!"

Alice nodded, "Promise?" Boris put a hand to his heart, "Cross my heart." He winked at her; Alice smiled weakly as she was lead away from the café area.

They soon turned down a corner; Elliot stood angrily his gun pointed at Gowland who held out his own weapon with a wicked smirk on his face. Blood stood next to Elliot, unlike the other two he had no weapon, but his face was as pissed off as it could be.

"Why are you all fighting!?" Alice asked pulling away from Boris and stepping closer to the fight. Immediately, Elliot and Gowland put their weapons down at the close proximity of the little girl.

"I'm going out on a limb here and guess that this has to do with someone's gender preference?" Boris sighed.

"Guns are bad! The only one who's actually good here Homo!" Alice said pointing a finger at Blood. After the words escaped her mouth, Gowland and Boris burst out laughing. Dee and Dum cracked grins onto their faces, Elliot's face turned red as he put a hand on his face and Blood simply narrowed his angry eyes at Alice.

"That's a first for the Gay Hatter isn't it? Being a hero?" Gowland cackled.

"Stop calling him that!" Elliot demanded hotly.

"But he has a hat and he's Gay isn't he? So why not?" Alice asked cluelessly referring to his name, though to the others it sounded as though she were referring otherwise.

This time Boris collapsed on the floor into a fit of laughter, both his hands grabbing at his sides while Gowland began ranting about how 'Revenge was his' and the twins let a chuckle escape them each but they both composed themselves quickly when Blood glanced their way firmly.

Gowland smirked deviously, "You know something Elliot, I can't help but pity you."

"Why is that?" Elliot sneered darkly, his hand twitching at his gun.

"You work for a man that might very well lust after you! But I suppose if it's not you it's probably those poor twins. He's probably a pedophile for all we know!" Gowland laughed harder and in response Boris mirrored it, still rolling on the floor in laughter.

Alice blinked her eyes, her index finger going to her lip while she tilted her head to the side, "What's a puredo? Pedicu? Pedo-thingy?" She questioned innocently,

Before Elliot could open his mouth, Gowland answered informatively, "That means he wants to have sex with little kids, like you Alice."

Alice put her hands on her face in shock, "You Pedo-Hatter!" She accused while pointing a finger in his direction, "You're horrible! Having the number six with kids!"

"Number six! Brilliant! Oh God, help me! My ribs! My ribs!" Boris howled out gasping for air as he continued laughing, not at all taking in mind the leers from the Hatter family that were sent his way.

The girl now paused, her eyes blinking owlishly once more while she turned back to Gowland curiously, "Wait… How do you have the number six with people? What does that mean? Is it fun?"

Clearly reaching his melting point, the head of the mafia gave a grunt, his eyes wild with anger as his cane morphed into its machine gun form. Spitefully eyeing the owner of the amusement park, he aimed his weapon the older man's way, "Prepare to die Mary. And I suggest you take the young miss as far away from me as possible for when I'm done here, Elliot."

"Come on Alice; let's go before things get messy." Elliot sighed while going out for her hand, however she resisted, "No way! What's it mean when you have the number six with people!?" Alice flailed her arms around confused.

"Don't worry about it Alice, he won't have it with you because he's Homo!" Gowland roared with laughter as he then proceeded to dodge the shots that went off in his direction.

"Let's go!" Elliot urged taking her hand once more before running quickly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bye, Ely-chan! Tell my big brothers that I had lots of fun today!" Alice exclaimed while waving as she watched Elliot walk away from the Clock Tower.

Alice walked in and closed the door, "Julius, I'm back!" She shouted as she started walking into his office.

Ace stood at the entrance, now taking off his mask; his coat still had fresh blood splattered all over it as well as on his face. He grinned from the very second he saw Alice,

"Hey, Alice! I was wondering where you were!" The brunet said with a wave.

Alice stared at him blankly attempting to figure out what was on his clothes and Ace curiously watched as she inspected him silently.

The clockmaker at his desk cleared his throat, earning the Knight's attention inquisitively, "Alice is under a special 'condition' right now Ace." Julius explained briefly, "She fell off of a tree and so now she has temporary amnesia, she thinks she's five years old."

Ace's red eyes widened, "You don't say! That's pretty cool! Well, Alice, to introduce myself, I'm Ace!"

"What's that on your clothes Ace-nii-san? Some type of jelly?" Alice asked taking her finger to wipe off some of the red liquid that was on his face, curiously she put it her mouth. She cringed at the copper-salt-like taste it upheld.

"Nope! That's some random person's blood!" Ace optimistically informed instantly causing the young girl to begin spitting furiously while she shrilled on about catching cooties.

Julius rubbed his temple at the two's display when it became obvious Ace was getting clear amusement from her reaction, "Don't scar her Ace." He attempted to instruct but a part of him knew it was too late to really stop him.

Perking up, the Knight watched down at her happily, "Hey, Alice! I just got a fun idea! Since I'm done with work, you can spend time with me at the Castle since I'm a knight!" He informed with a charming smile to his lips.

Alice's eyes immediately began glowing in wonder, "A castle!? You're a knight!? Is there a queen here!? Is she pretty and graceful!?"

It was clear that with her excited and dreamlike tone that her imagination was beginning to run wild in regards to the words she set up.

Ace shook his head with a slight chuckle, "Nope! In fact all your exclamations are way off! We have a castle that's overrun with soldiers that mercilessly kill anyone unfamiliar on sight, I'm a knight who betrays his own queen, and our queen is a selfish, old hag that orders executions to have people's heads cut off for fun! In fact, I think she talked about having your head not too long ago!"

"Wah!" Alice began crying loudly while holding her neck.

Julius gave Ace a hard stare.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked as he looked on as Alice continued weeping.

"I don't want my head chopped off!" Alice cried while shaking her head furiously.

"I'm pretty sure it won't hurt. I mean, the people that did get their heads cut off haven't complained." Ace attempted to shrug helpfully.

"Maybe because those people are dead." Julius deadpanned and in response, Alice only began to cry harder.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**The castle of Hearts will meet Alice now. Oh, I bet Peter will be overjoyed. Tell me if you get the title! Lol**


	5. Lies, Cooties and Denial

**Fate: Thank you all for taking your time to review! Anyways, hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. And I should have you all know, in the end I plan on letting Blood have the last laugh with Gowland. Mostly because I've been torturing the Hatter too much.**

**Credit for some of the ideas in here go to: PiperDreamer (As usual! :D) and also VampierYuki! If I forgot you and used your idea please don't hesitate to tell me!**

**P.S. to Emily Le Fay: The pun for last chapter is 6= sex. So why is Sex afraid of seven? Ask Blood because Alice and Gowland accused him of having sex with kids. Or the number six in Alice's case.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HnKnA. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 5: Lies, Cooties and Denial.**

"Aw! Cheer up Alice-chan!" Ace attempted putting a hand on her head.

"H-how can I when someone wants to kill me!?" Alice asked shortening her cries for a second. "Beats me! But you and I could go to the garden at the castle to pick flowers or something." Ace laughed,

"Flowers? Are they pretty flowers?" She questioned curiously, "Not to me. After all there are nothing but roses." He shrugged.

"If you too are quite finished, can you please get out my office?" Julius asked clearly annoyed.

"Yeah! Come on Alice!" Ace said picking her up on putting her on his back. "Pinky promise that we won't see the meanie queen." Alice said extending her pinky in front of the knight's face with a pout. Ace wrapped his own finger around hers, "Promise."

"Yay!" Alice squealed as they raced out the Tower and into the forest.

-.-.-.-.-

"Now I'm sure the Castle is this way!" Ace said pointing in the direction of the Hatter's mansion. Alice cocked her head to the side, "Alice-chan thinks you're wrong." She declared as she pushed a branch out her way as she now gazed at the front gates.

"Why would you think that?" Ace inquired as a bullet flew past him that he dodged in the nick of time.

Alice gave a shriek as she ducked to the floor while holding her head,

"You stupid knight! How many times do I have to tell you!? This is our territory!" Elliot shouted, Ace grinned as he pulled Alice off the floor and walked out the forest a bit, "Careful, I have Alice with me!"

"Does Elliot really hate Alice-chan so much that he wants to kill her?" Alice asked as tears clouded her eyes.

Elliot saw the sad look on Alice's face and immediately felt guilty, "No! No! I was aiming for the foolish guy who is with you!"

"Well that isn't nice." Ace said scratching his face,

"I'm not nice." Elliot seethed to him, "But of course I am to Alice!" He said turning to Alice with a smile when he realized the mistake in his words.

"We got lost on our way to the castle. Can you please show us the way?" Alice asked kindly. Elliot nodded, "Just go in that direction. And whatever you do; don't ever follow that guy. He's directionally challenged."

Alice nodded, "Thank you Elliot! Come on now Ace-nii-chan!"

With that the two began walking in the right direction for the castle of hearts.

-.-.-.-.-

"Welcome Ace-sama." Some of the gardeners greeted the Knight as he walked into the back rose garden. "The queen has requested for you sir." One of the soldiers said coming up to him. Immediately Alice hid behind Ace clutching onto him tightly,

"Ah man… But I have an excuse for her! Maybe I'll say I was practicing on those guys who are about to jump out on us!" Ace grinned as several knives flew down from above. Ace pushed Alice out the way.

He swiftly took out his sword and deflected all the objects coming down. Suddenly, 2 faceless men appeared from out of the bushes, they stabbed the solider in the back before going forward to Alice who was still in a state of shock. Before the man's knife could get any closer Ace sliced the man's head off with his sword. Alice ducked to the floor with her eyes close, not knowing she was spattered in someone else's blood.

Before the other assassin could blink his arms were cut off. Ace looked at him with an innocent smile, "Hurting little girls is a bit low don't you think?" And with that he struck his sword in the man's stomach.

"That was a fun practice session." Ace said looking at his now red sword. Alice peeked one eye open, "Are they gone?"

"Their souls are but their corpses aren't. I think the queen may have gotten to them before I did!" He lied at the dismembered bodies in front of them. "Hey, Alice-chan, can you do something for me?" He asked coming up with an idea. "Eh?" Alice questioned turning to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"No! Stay away from me!" Alice wailed running away from Ace who chased after her, waving his bloodied sword above his head, "Come back Alice-chan! I just want you to see my sword's edge! Isn't sharp!? Just let me test it out on you!"

"AH!" Alice cried running into the maze, blindly and out of random, Alice simply ran as fast as she could down random turns to lose the crazy knight. "Alice? Hm… I wonder which way she went." Ace inquired looking at a fork in his path after he lost sight of the little girl.

"Ace-nii-san is crazy." Alice shuddered as she slowed down her walking when she realized she wasn't being followed anymore. Taking a right on a path that demanded three choices something caught Alice's eye.

Peter White slowly walked ahead of her. Not really walking, more like sulking. He hadn't saw Alice in a couple days now. And on their last encounter he left with an apple to his head. He didn't know why Alice couldn't just return his feelings.

However, for the little girl his ears were enough to make her freeze with a gasp. Alice's eyes immediately went into 'scary-predator' mode the moment she realized what she was actually seeing. A person with cute animal ears and a fluffy tail.

"Alice-chan loves them!" Alice shouted running toward him. Peter's ears perked up the second he heard Alice's voice, he quickly turned around, just in time to see Alice leapt towards him with her arms outstretched. Before he even knew what was happening he was hitting the floor with a thump as Alice hugged him tightly. Now was the time for him to rethink which way was up and which was down.

"So cute!" Alice squealed taking her one of her hands and slowly stroking his ears. "Alice-chan loves Bunny-chan!"

Peter's mind was going super fast before he finally realized what was actually happening. Alice. The girl who said she'd never even so much as _like _him was now hugging him tightly while going on and on about how much she _loved _him. Had he finally died and gone to heaven? Did god finally fulfill his wishes? Had Alice finally realized that they were meant for each other?

Whatever the hell it was he was going to take advantage of this moment for as long as he could.

"I love you too Alice!" He exclaimed hugging her back. Alice giggled cutely, "But Alice-chan loves you more!"

Alice pulled away from the floor hug and looked down at Peter who appeared like he was on cloud 9. "If this is a dream, please don't wake me up." He sighed dreamily.

"This isn't a dream though! I really do love you!" Alice reassured him sweetly. "Now why would you even think I wouldn't love you?"

"Maybe because a couple days ago you threw an apple at my head. It kind of hurt," Peter chuckled, "But I forgive you."

"Forgiveness!" Alice squealed hugging him again, "But since I made you hurt, maybe we can play together today?" Alice asked with childish wonder in her big eyes.

Peter grinned, without the slightest bit of effort he made Alice fall off him, and pushed her to the ground, kneeling on top of her he caged his arms over her as he looked down, "Play you say?"

"Yep!" Alice nodded still smiling ever so innocently.

"Well in that case…" Peter mumbled closing his eyes; he took one of his hands and put them on one of Alice's breast. Surprised at the touch to such a sensitive part of her body Alice gave a tiny shriek but was silenced as Peter's lips met hers. Eyes widened Alice began shaking violently.

"Wow, am I interrupting?" Ace asked as he peeked at the two from over the top of one of the mazes walls.

Peter immediately got off of Alice who was freaking out; she went to her side and began spitting up. "EW! COOTIES! BOY GERMS!" Alice screamed as Peter broke the kiss.

Ace hopped over the bush and landing next to the two, "You do realize this makes you a pedophile right?" Ace smiled at Peter who raised a brow,

"How is that? Alice isn't a child." Peter said coldly glaring at the knight. "And you should just mind your own business."

"Oh that's right, Mr. Peter was never informed at the fact that Alice-chan believes she's five years old." Ace said with a hand on his chin.

"What nonsense are you sputtering now?" Peter asked coldly, "Alice isn't fi—"

"Hey Alice-chan! I forgot how old are you?" Ace cut him off looking at the little girl, who picked herself off the ground.

"Five!" Alice answered pouting at the over-used question.

"She fell off a tree the other day, now she thinks she's a toddler! It's quite interesting if you ask me. But you just kissed a 5 year old who doesn't even know your name!" Ace laughed lightly as Peter's spirit practically left his body as he watched Alice get distracted by a butterfly.

"Alice say it isn't so!" Peter cried falling to his knees.

Alice turned around with a curious expression on her face, "I'm sorry, but what's your name?"

Ace chuckled, "She knew my name before yours! But this is Peter White, Alice-chan!"

"Peter is a nice name!" Alice complimented as the butterfly flew on her nose. The little girl attempted to catch it delicately but it flew off again and began sputtering around her teasingly.

"Aw... you never said you liked my name! I'm jealous!" Ace pouted,

"I think Ace is a stupid name." Alice said honestly still attempting to catch the insect. "But Ace-nii-san isn't a stupid person! He may be insane and scary, but he's not stupid!"

"F-five…" Peter mumbled inspecting Alice giggle as she ran in a circle around Ace singing a silly rhyme.

"We came here to see the queen!" Ace laughed as Alice froze in her steps, "NO! Ace-nii-san said we were here to pick flowers! Not to see the meanie queen!"

Ace scratched his cheek, "Oh, about that. I lied to you."

"But you pinky promised!" Alice said eyes watering with tears, "I lied!" He responded,

"Peter-chan, please don't make me go!" Alice whimpered running to Peter embracing him in a hug. "I'd rather stay here with you all day!"

"She's not going." Peter said solidly glaring at Ace who pouted, "No fair."

Alice repeatedly thanked Peter while snuggling into his chest, "Peter-chan is like my own knight!"

Peter hugged her back with a smile, "I can really get use to you being five…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fate: Oh god, when I basically crushed Peter with the 'She's 5' bomb. My heart broke and my lungs exploded from laughter. I have mixed feelings toward the rabbit. He's cute and sweet but he can be too persistent and annoying.**

**Anyways, anyone have ideas as to how Blood can get back at Gowland? My idea is so lame in my opinion! LOL. Just give me an idea and I'll expand on it. I'll give you credit as well!**


	6. Tea Party Cut Short

**First: HOLY MOTHERBLEEPING CRAP! First story in this section to reach 50 reviews! I'd like to take a second and thank all you victims who sat down and read this trash that I call a story! I doubt that I'll reach 100 but whatever . lol. Thanks everyone who has ever reviewed! **

**This chapter is dedicated to all you who reviewed! Even if it is short… hehe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HnKnA.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 6: Tea Party Cut Short.**

"I'm going to the queen now! You sure you don't want to tag along Alice?" Ace asked the little girl who was still in Peter's arms.

"I'll go… Only if my Peter-chan comes with me!" Alice answered.

"This isn't the Alice that I'm used to… But it's still coming out her mouth!" Peter said cuddling her.

Ace smiled, "Then hurry up! I'm pretty sure the queen would love to see your pretty head."

At the mention of head and queen, Alice felt her eyes watering; she got off of Peter before running away while bawling about how she didn't want to die.

"Alice dear come back! No one's going to kill you!" Peter said chasing her.

"Where did she get that idea from?" Ace questioned. "We better find her, it's getting late!"

True to his words, sunset was almost over.

Alice continued running blindly wanting to leave the maze as fast as possible. At first he was able to hear the sounds of someone pursuing her, but soon that died off she went down many twist and turns.

Taking a final right on a turn choice, Alice found herself out the maze. But now she was looking at a large table that was set up with dozens of cakes, tea, and other pottery. Despite the fact the set up was big, there was only one person sitting down drinking. At either side of her were two faceless servants, female and male.

"So pretty… Like Mama…" Alice marveled at the woman sitting in the chair. "Oh, it appears Alice has come over to visit us again." Vivaldi smiled at the little girl who continued watching awestruck.

"You're so pretty and graceful!" Alice acknowledged walking closer, "Thank you, you may take a seat if you want. Sun set is almost over, but there is still time." Vivaldi said as Alice quickly took a seat next to the queen.

"My name is Vivaldi Alice-chan, and I'm the queen of this castle." The queen introduced herself, "And you're very polite for a 5 year old." She said complimented.

Alice almost choked on the pastry she was eating, "Q-queen? Ace-nii-san said you were an old hag who hated everything about the world!"

Vivaldi felt her eyebrow twitch, "Did he now? Well, Ace is a big liar, just to let you know Alice-chan. I'm one of the kindest people out of all the role holders."

"Alice!" Peter said appearing from the maze tiredly, "There you are!"

The little girl turned to the panting white rabbit as she took a sip of tea. "Vivaldi-nee-sama and I are having a tea party!" She smiled down at the rabbit who fell to the floor exhausted.

"Alice is so cute don't you agree?" Vivaldi asked her servants who nodded,

"Oh! So Alice did get to meet the queen!" Ace grinned hopping over the top of the hedge and landing close by. "Ace-nii-san is a liar!" Alice accused pointing her finger at him as he laughed, "Guilty as charged."

"Ah, it appears are time was cut short for today, if only we had more time…" Vivaldi sighed as the sun went down. "Alice can stay here at the castle!" Peter said excitedly,

"I can!?" She asked wide eyed.

"Of course!" Peter answered,

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed running into Peter's arms who welcomed the little girl's presence without hesitance. "I get to stay with Peter-chan tonight!"

"Are you sure you don't want your own room?" Vivaldi raised a brow while getting to her feet, the servants already began cleaning the table as the 4 of them walked into the castle.

"My own room!" Alice cheered causing Peter's imaginary world to shatter, "You won't sleep with me?" He asked devastated.

"Nope! I was going to! But I have my own room now!" Alice giggled as Ace hoisted her up on his shoulders, "What if I completely burned down your room? Then you'd sleep with me right Alice-chan?" Ace asked innocently as he dodged a bullet Peter shot, "You're too close to her! Put her down!"

"Both of you shut up or it's off with your heads." Vivaldi threatened causally causing Alice's face to pale out, she felt her stomach feel a bit light as she rubbed her face in Ace's hair, "Ace's hair smells good, and it's real soft. Alice-chan really loves it." She mumbled softly.

One of Peter's bullets grazed Ace's clothes as Alice flinched from the sudden noise, "Careful, or are you aiming for Alice and not me?" Ace teased.

"Come with me Alice-chan, you must really be hungry." Vivaldi said taking Alice's hand as she hopped off of Ace's back, "Alice-chan never really ate anything ever since she ended up in this place." Alice stated as Vivaldi walked towards her room, "Make sure some servants bring some food towards my room for me and young guest." She ordered a maid who nodded before walking off.

"B-but Alice was supposed to spend the day with me!" Peter sulked.

"Not really, I was the one who brought her to the castle." Ace inquired with a hand on his chin. "Oh shut up!" Peter demanded.

-.-.-.-

"It's so cute!" Alice shrieked hugging one of Vivaldi's stuffed animals; Vivaldi once again brought Alice to her room to discuss her hobby of collecting cute items. "I know, only the best of the best are allowed in my collection Alice-chan. It's a shame that I can't put you in it! You're so cute as well."

Alice blushed at the compliment, "I'm not that cute. All of these surely outshine me!"

"I think you're wrong, Alice-chan is by far the cutest thing in this entire palace." Vivaldi smiled at her kindly. Now it was Alice's turn to shake her head, "No! In the entire palace Peter-chan's ears are the cutest!" Alice said with heart shaped eyes, "I wish I could have held them longer!" She pouted.

"In my personal opinion I would have preferred you to have not degraded my collection to being inferior to the Black Rabbit's abnormal features. But for Alice-chan it's perfectly okay!" Vivaldi said hugging Alice whose face was completely clueless to the advanced words that spewed out of the Queen's mouth previously.

"Here, I have night wear for you to put on in on your bed. Sir Peter will show you to your room." Vivaldi said as she walked Alice to the door.

"Are you sure that you don't want to sleep with me Alice?" Peter begged as they stood in front her closed room door. Alice stuck her tongue out, "Yes I'm sure! I'm a big girl! I don't need someone with me!"

"But Alice!" Peter whined as she walked inside, "I'm old enough! I can handle sleeping alone!" Alice declared flailing her arms about.

"If you need me, my room is right next door to yours." Peter frowned as Alice walked towards the bathroom. "Alice-chan is going to be okay." She said before locking the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was probably 3 am in the morning when Peter heard someone knocking at his door, annoyed he didn't even bother to put his shirt back on; he got his gun and prepared to shoot whoever dared to wake him up.

As he opened the door he immediately hid his gun. Alice stood teary eyed with a brown teddy bear in hand, "I woke up alone and in the dark… No one was with me, I got scared." She whispered running to hug Peter who hugged her back, "It's okay," Peter reassured her hugging her back, "I'm here."

"Can I please sleep with you?" Alice asked. Peter nodded with a smile as he led her to his bed. "I'm sorry for bothering you."Alice apologized as she snuggled closer to Peter under the covers.

"No need. It's okay Alice." Peter said wrapping his arms around her and getting her close to his chest. "It's really okay."

"Please don't ever leave me…" She pleaded closing her eyes,

The White Rabbit felt a surge of joy from the contact of their skin and the words she spoke, "I could never even dream of such a thing."

"I love you Peter-chan." Alice mumbled out sleepily. "And I love you too Alice." Peter told her kindly resting his head on hers.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fate: Hehe was the end sweet enough to give you all cavities? It was for me! :3 Peter finally got his time with Alice in such a sweet moment!**

**Hopefully I kept the Castle Of Hearts gang in character. Tell me if you believe otherwise! Hehe I was thinking what would've happened if I included Pierce and Gray in this. Pierce's uke personal would've died from Alice! Also has anyone here actually played the games? If so can you please tell me! O.O I have a boat load of questions that have yet to be answered by others!**

**Next chapter is Blood's revenge. Hope you're all prepared! XD**

**For those who don't know, Vivaldi was informed of the fact that Alice was 5 by someone… Someone she is very close to.**


	7. Epic Revenge Is Epic

**Oh gods. I swear if I knew PiperDreamer and Ink'n'Echo personally they would have died because I would have crushed them with my grateful-ness! They helped a lot!**

**Yes. Last chapter was totally rushed out. Hopefully this makes up for it! I also for you Peter fans, the rabbit has a bit more time with Alice at the top :D Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 7: Epic Revenge Is Epic**

Alice woke up still in Peter's embrace, smiling at the fact that he hadn't lied about leaving her she pulled his arms off of her. But the second she did this, he moaned in his sleep before putting his arms right back and pulling her even closer, "Please don't leave me." He mumbled. Frowning into his bare chest, Alice attempted to carefully try to part his arms from around her, but his grip against her was harder than the first time.

Realizing she probably wouldn't be able to leave unless he got something else to hold, Alice took her teddy bear in her hand, peeled off Peter's arms and before he could reach back for her, Alice pushed her bear in her spot and Peter grabbed that as a replacement. "Alice you're so soft." He murmured.

Slipping off the bed with a triumphant smile Alice ran into the bathroom to prepare herself for another day at the mansion with her Onii-chan's. Walking out the castle was proven to be no problem since the maids escorted her out.

-.-.-.-.-

"Onii-chan's!" Alice said sticking her head into the mansion with a grin. As it turned out, Blood was now walking by the front with Elliot.

"Ely-chan!" Alice exclaimed running in and giving the Hare a hug which he returned, "Looks like Alice came over to play." Elliot laughed nervously as he looked at Blood's expression. The Hatter was now looking at Alice with a gentle smile for the first time ever since Gowland corrupted her mind. Something that gave Elliot an eerie feeling.

"Alice-chan," Blood began looking at the little girl with a kind face,

The little girl turned to him curiously, "You know, these past few days you've made me very sad right?" Blood said with a frown that made Alice wide eyed. "EH!? How so!? Alice-chan is sorry!"

"The whole time you've met with me you've been calling me the wrong name." Blood acted out turning his head to the side dramatically as Elliot sighed,

"W-wrong name? But they told me—"

"My name isn't what they told you… And to think… You blankly called me something else that I didn't like." He said with hands on his face to stimulate he was crying.

"Please don't! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! But can you please tell me your name? And how Alice-chan can make it up to you?" Alice asked guilty as she watched the Hatter in despair.

"My name is Blood. And there is only one way that you can make everything up to me." Blood said turning to her with a charming smile.

Elliot scratched his head, "I hope this isn't going to be too extreme Blood."

"Blood is a scary name," Alice mumbled, "But how can I help Blood-kun!?" Alice asked determined.

His smirk got bigger as Elliot's suspicion arouse even more, he tapped his cane on the marble floor, "Alice-chan will just have to play a game with me at the amusement park."

"Yay! Games!" Alice clapped happily. "We're going to pay a visit to a certain Merry Go-Round. And you're exactly what we need." Blood said darkly.

"Why do I get the feeling that something torturous is going to happen?" Elliot gulped.

Blood leaned down and began whispering things into Alice's ear, which she continued nodding at. "Remember, if you don't this exactly as I said… I'll be sad, and I might cry." Blood lied as he pulled away.

"Alice-chan doesn't want Blood-kun to cry! She'll do whatever it takes!" She claimed fiercely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alice-chan!" Boris and Gowland said surprised at the little girl who came in his office with a blush on her face.

"I was wondering if you two would play a game with me." Alice asked nervously. The two role holders exchanged glancing before shrugging.

"Um, you see, Alice-chan loves singing and dancing. So she was thinking if Gowland-san could make a stage for the two of them to have a duet." She attempted. "Of course! I'd love to do a duet with you!" Gowland said starry eyed, "I can't remember the last time I played publicly for everyone in the amusement park to see! The audience will be overjoyed to see such a young and pretty face there. But they'll probably be more distracted by my playing!" Gowland said imagining himself and Alice singing on stage.

Boris rolled his yellow eyes, "Pft. Alice you do realize what you're getting yourself into right?"

"Yeah." Alice said whipping out a microphone from her pocket. "Alice-chan is ready when you are Gowland-san!"

"I'm always prepared Alice-chan!" Gowland cackled taking out his ukulele from his back.

"Hahaha!" They both laughed as Boris watched them obviously not amused. "Don't you both need a stage set up and for everyone to get prepared?"

As he said this both of the two were skipping out the room, Gowland talking to an employee about their plans.

"Alice wanting to sing a duet with Gowland? 5 years old or not… Something's up." Boris said hand on his chin. "Or maybe I'm just paranoid! Alice would never do anything bad."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hurry up people! I want these seats filled with people in the next 2 minutes!" Gowland said to the technical manger behind the stage. In less than 30 minutes everything was already prepared. People were slowly filling up the seats in front with dozens of people who were expecting to see an entertaining show. Unknown to the owner however, 2 cloaked figures also entered in with their heads down. They both took a seat close to the front. Both had ear plugs on and a recorder.

"Boss better give us a raise for making us go to this much trouble."

"Seeing Onee-san in such a cute dress should be worth it though."

They both sighed dreamily at the thought of a certain foreigner dancing and singing cutely in a dress.

"Hey everyone! My name's Alice-chan and I'm here to sing you a melody!" Alice said to the crowd that clapped wildly as she appeared from behind the curtain, the spot light stayed on her for quite a bit. The camera one of the cloaked boys was holding zoomed in on her exposed legs. Her hair was in two ponytails and she was wearing a rather short, strapless white dress with knee high boots. She had matching elbow length gloves on her as well. On her head were two small black animal ears that made everyone a bit curious.

"One, two, three!" Alice sang, Gowland's playing was off beat and made the crowd cringe, but Alice's voice was enough to drown it out.

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, Mary had a little lamb!" Alice said as she hopped awkwardly to where Gowland was playing in the middle of stage, "Baw! I'm a lamb!" Alice giggled cutely. Everyone in the audience began laughing getting the joke.

Gowland immediately stopped playing realizing what was going on.

"Everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went, and everywhere that Mary went, the lamb was sure to go!" Alice said hopping around in a circle around Gowland who twitched frozen in his spot as the audience laughed harder.

"Some funny show huh Dee and Dum?" Boris asked the two cloaked figures with a grin.

"Onee-san is so funny!"

"And cute!"

They both said raising their heads; soon it struck them that they were discovered. "Aw man! You found us out you sneaky cat!" Dee and Dum moaned.

"I'm not the sneaky one! You both are! Now why exactly are you guys here?" He asked as the Alice's microphone gave an air splitting screech that had everyone groaning in pain for a good 5 seconds.

"That's the signal! Our work here is done." The twins smirked before running away, leaving a confused Boris in their wake.

"Aw, just when I wanted to sing more! Oh well, I had fun singing to you all!" Alice said sweetly as she hopped off the stage, "Sayonara!" She winked before dashing off. "Oh no you don't!" Boris said catching her in his arms as she jumped off the stage.

"Let go Boris! I'll lose the game with Ely-chan if you don't!" Alice cried squirming in his grasp.

"Game? What game?" Boris asked as the PA system went off.

"Hello everyone." Blood's smooth voice said over the intercom. Everyone froze in shock at the Hatter's voice being echoed along the park. Gowland clutched his instrument angrily.

"My name is Blood Dupre, and for today and tomorrow, I'll be your DJ. As you see, over the past few days, I've been treated rather poorly by the amusement park's owner," He began as everyone listened intently. "My emotions and pride were greatly dented by him. So as punishment, I'll be operating this place until I receive an apology from him personally."

"Hahaha! As if Dupre will get an apology from me! And how the hell did he break into the technical room!?" Gowland shouted enraged.

"Ah, you must seem to forget the fact that we're in the technical room. We can see everything and anything with the hundreds of cameras you've set up Merry Go-Round." Blood said.

Gowland looked at one of his employees, "Get in there and get him out now!" He roared.

"Don't do anything foolish. After all anyone that gets too close to this room shall be eliminated. Remember, we can see everything. How we got in here is none of your concern." Blood chuckled lightly obviously enjoying the desperate look on Gowland's face through a mini TV screen.

"So he can talk to us on PA system big whoop! What's that going to do?" Boris questioned Alice.

"I was waiting for this part. Until I get my apology, you'll be listening to this," The horrible screeching sound of Gowland playing his violin executed. The echoing sound of it pierced through everyone who was listening which included people who were on rides.

"Make it stop!" Alice and Boris cried holding their ears. Everyone in the park did the same going onto their knees in agony.

"As you can see, if I don't receive my apology by the end of today… You can expect more of this all day every day until I get my apology. Have a nice day at the amusement park everyone." He said darkly before cutting the connection.

"NO!" Boris shouted grabbing his hair,

"No! I lost the game!" Alice stamped her foot before slapping Boris upside the head, "You made me lose!"

"Ow!" Boris sulked holding his head.

-.-.-.-.-

"Don't you think this is a bit extreme Blood?" Elliot asked leaning forward to monitor all the mini screens. Dee and Dum were doing their jobs to watch the outside of the building perfectly. Nobody dared to approach; though a couple of people passed by the building nervously no one came too close.

"No." Blood said simply smirking at the mini concert Alice and Gowland just put up. He couldn't help but replay it over to see Gowland's face when he realized Alice was mocking his name, at the master screen in front of him at his huge desk.

"I just think this is cruel and unusual punishment." Elliot cringed at the 'music' that had played previously.

"If you think that's bad. You shouldn't stick around; I'll be randomly streaming some of his garbage throughout the day until I get my apology." Blood said deviously.

Elliot widened his eyes, "Never mind, now that's pretty harsh."

"Maybe so, but I still remember what he did to me." Blood said mercilessly as he proceeded to play another song by Gowland. Elliot and him watched everyone around the park cover their ears and fall to their knees while cringing.

"What about Alice? She's out there with the cat." Elliot commented looking at Alice and Boris running. Blood glared at Boris who was in tiny screen and turned up the volume.

"She is obviously having more fun with him than she did with us. No matter how jealous you are of him doesn't mean we can change that." He said flatly.

"I wasn't jealous. Just concerned." Elliot said softly looking at Blood who continued glaring at Boris who was holding Alice's hand as they tried to escape the noise. "Blood.." He sighed before going back to his monitors.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"AH! My ears!" Boris screamed as another random streak of Gowland playing went through the system. Alice pulled her ponytails in frustration as she released his hands, "My ears are going to die!" She gasped out.

The playing soon ceased much to their relief.

"NO! The gates are closed!" Boris exclaimed as Alice and him made it to the exit. The large vertical iron gates were sealed tight. Electricity currents were visibly seen flowing through it. A camera was at the top that moved with Boris' every movement. Alice looked at it curiously.

"I'm very sorry kitty-cat, but until I get a personal apology, no one is going anywhere." Blood's voice claimed from the speaker at the gate.

"This is ludicrous!" Boris said glaring into camera. "Hi Blood-kun!" Alice said waving into the camera cheerfully,

"Hi Alice. Sorry about this…" Elliot's voice now said.

"Ely-chan! Looks like I lost the game… All thanks to Boris!" Alice huffed slapping him again. "Why do I keep getting physically and emotionally abused!? Why!?" He exclaimed as the horrible noise of Gowland playing began once again.

"It burns!" Alice shrieked. Soon after a solid minute, the music stopped. "That's it!" The cat hissed gritting his teeth, "The old man _has _to say sorry."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"If you think you're getting a 'sorry' from me you Gay Hatter then you're more mad than I originally thought!" Gowland barked folding his arms as he glared at the camera that was in the infirmary. He decided to call a meeting with all his employees; unfortunately he was the only one there so far.

"Using my music as a threat! That's the funniest thing I've heard of! Why, my music is well loved by everyone in this park!" As Gowland finished saying this he walked over to the window. Outside at the bottom floor, Boris stood in front of a large mob of workers who held their guns. "Hehe I can see we're going to lead a revolt against your forces Dupre!" Gowland laughed pointing at the camera.

"Okay everyone! This is it! I know this old dude is your boss and you're to protect him at all cost, but as of know we have an emergency on our hands!" Boris shouted to the fussy employees who gave cheers that they agreed with him. Alice held a long strip of rope, as she stood in front of the charge.

"An emergency that will make us want to eat our own ears off and feed them to a freaking whale! A crisis that might require us to sit through a thousand needles going puncturing our skulls! So unless the Hatter gets an apology from the old man we're going to be listening to his playing. Every. Freaking. Day. Until our clocks stop ticking! Is that what you all want!?" Boris asked firing up the crowd.

"No!" Everyone responded in unison.

"Then you all know what we have to do! For our sanity!" Boris screamed turning towards the infirmary entrance.

"For our ears!" The crowd shouted preparing to run.

"For ice cream!" Alice chirped in.

"CHARGE!" Boris said waving his gun towards the infirmary. Boris grabbed Alice threw her on his back and began running ahead of the crowd to prevent her from being trampled.

"Hey! What's going on here!? Boris what's Alice doing with that rope? Why are you all looking at me like that!? Stop! What are you all doing!?" Gowland cried as he was circled by hundreds of his workers.

Before he knew it he was tied up and carried on top of the crowd of his employees. "Sorry old man. But for now, you really need to say sorry to the Hatter." Boris said they carried marched out the building. "Alice-chan remember, if you want to win our special game, you have to meet us by the special area with the items." One of the employees told her sweetly. Alice nodded before sprinting off towards the building Blood and the twins were in. "I won't lose this time!" She exclaimed going off faster than everyone in the mob expected.

"If you think I'm going to apologize. Forget it!" Gowland shouted as they began walking to one of Gowland's rides.

Boris sighed, "Drop him." He commanded as they unceremoniously dropped him by a huge wooden catapult. "What do you plan on doing Boris!?" He asked suspiciously.

"Hey… Boris do I win the game since I got these in time!?" Alice asked excitedly as approached the group. In her arms were a large stack of instruments, ranging from cellos to violins. Alice clumsily dropped one every time she took a step closer. Greatly denting them. Gowland watched in horror as his prized instruments were roughly handled.

"You're half way there Alice. Just drop those on the floor." Boris smiled at her. Alice simply dumped them as she was told.

"My instruments!" Gowland shouted. Boris grinned, "You see, we're willing to use force, even if it means destroying these ancient torture devices."

"I don't believe you." Gowland said through narrowed eyes. The Cheshire cat shrugged before walking over to the pile Alice brought. "Okay folks, first up on our target range is this antique Servais Stradivarius, a cello made in 1701. Let's see how far this baby will fly." He said as he put the instrument on the catapult.

"No! What are you doing!?" Gowland screamed, "Will you do the honors Alice?" Boris asked the little girl who nodded, "I want to win this game!" She grinned before pulling the lever. The cello soared through the air before all the employees and Boris began shooting at it.

"My cello!" Gowland exclaimed watching it fall to the floor with a thud.

"Still don't believe us?" Boris asked. "You don't have the guts to go on." Gowland resisted. Boris shrugged again before turning to the catapult.

"Excellent work everyone! Next up we have this Stroh violin, created in 1899. Time to see how many pieces we can make it into." He said, "Hit that lever Alice!" He commanded.

"Argh!" Gowland said twitching in his rope bindings while his violin went crashing to the floor with many bullet holes. "Cool! It's Swiss cheese!" Alice said clapping.

"Give in yet?" Boris looked at the old role holder who glared at him with hatred. "Never." He said as his stomach gave into another spasm.

"Now we have an Il Cannone Guarnerius, crafted way back in 1743. Let's send this sucker off." He said loading the catapult, Alice excitedly threw it up.

"No! Stop! Please!" Gowland cried squirming in the rope. The employees already began shooting at it, and by the time it hit the floor, it was already nothing but dust.

"WHY!?" Gowland screeched looking at his fallen tools. "My babies!" He moaned smashing his face into the dirt.

"I'll apologize! I swear just no more!" He said practically foaming from the mouth. But by the time he said this Alice had already let a double bass fly on the catapult.

"Hold your fire!" Boris commanded while the double bass hit the floor immediately breaking into a million pieces despite not getting hit with bullets. "Damn you Boris!" He groaned out.

"Do I win now!?" Alice asked Boris curiously. "Yep. You did a good job." He smiled at her, "Yes! I win!" Alice said jumping up and down, accidently crushing one of Gowland's banjos. "Why!?" Gowland cried out as splinters stuck to his face.

"Now, we'll take him to the Hatter." Boris said to the employees as he began dragging Gowland on the ground by his collar. Alice followed behind attempting to get the wooden pieces off her shoe annoyed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Even I, the person writing this story couldn't help but have a huge smirk on my face while typed this out! Since I've been getting complaints, next after this is over, Alice will bond with either Julius or Ace. I'm not sure yet. This was SO long, so tell me what you think!**

**Teaser for next chapter because you're all so awesome 8D**

"She's molesting Boss." Dum whispered.

"And she's seme and he's uke." Dee responded as they zoomed out a bit to capture the whole thing.

**Haha two sentences but I wanted to tease you all! Hehe**


	8. Victory Stories Are Complicated

**MOAR Julius in demand. So MOAR Julius you shall have! Thanks for the reviews! Ideas from: Halo3-player, Ink'n'Echo, and PiperDreamer in this. I didn't update in a while because I had problems going on… They were resolved so no issues now! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 8: Victory Stories Are Complicated.**

"Is there something you would like to say to me Mary?" Blood asked as Gowland was thrown down to his feet still tied up. Blood sat in the master chair, Elliot sat to the side nervously watching as Alice lightly pulled his ears from his lap oblivious as to what was going, the twins were videotaping the moment and Boris leaned against the wall and watched boredly.

"I'm… sorry." Gowland choked out.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Blood said going down with a hand on his ears.

"I said I'm sorry!" Gowland growled out pissed before looking down. "Now was that so hard?" Blood teased as an awkward silence took over.

"I have something I want to say!" Alice said after a moment of silence. Everyone looked at her, "First of all… The game Blood-kun set up was fun! We should play again soon! Also, Boris' game was better; I want to play it again!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, but our game isn't over yet Alice-chan." Blood claimed. "It isn't!?" Alice asked mystified.

"No. But either way, I always win in the end. I'm just a bit curious as to why other people would think otherwise. Like you and Mary for example."

"Damn you Dupre!" Gowland's voice said through the carpet as Boris began dragging him out. "Hope you all enjoyed your day at the park. You're now all free to go about as you normally would." Blood said into the intercom.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Alice asked annoyed getting off of Elliot and approaching the Hatter. "That no matter how many times you try… I'll come out on top." Before he could finish properly he and Alice were sent crashing to the floor along with the chair with a thud. Alice on top of him with a frown on her face. (1)

"Whoa!" The twins gasped not pressing the pause button, and zooming on their faces. Elliot's eyes got bigger as he watched the two continue.

"I bet I can beat you at something!" Alice said moving her face closer to Blood's whose own was in pure shock with a light pink blush appearing on his face. "Maybe…" Alice said with a mischievous smile forming on her face, she brought her face closer to his ear as one of her hands trailed down his chest.

"She's molesting Boss." Dum whispered.

"And she's seme and he's uke." Dee responded as they zoomed out a bit to capture the whole thing.

"I can beat you at something." She as she lightly bit his ear,

"Kinky much?" The twins murmured as Elliot attempted to get her off of him, but in the process when he dragged her up forward, Alice's body slid over his face. Including her breast.

"Hey Alice, I think we should go!" Elliot said grabbing the girl by the hands and running out the room. "No! Come back with Onee-san! It was just getting good!" Dee and Dum shouted running after the two with their camera's as Blood still lay on the floor contemplating on the million of thoughts that went through his mind. He groaned as he put a hand on his now red face.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why are you always taking me home when Blood-kun and I talk?" Alice pouted with her arms crossed as Elliot walked her up to the Clock Tower. "Let's just say, Blood feels a little grumpy after you and him interact." Elliot sighed. "That was stupid. You acted as though Boss was going to kill her or something." Dum said blankly as he put his camera down.

"If anything, I'm kind of jealous." Dee responded. "The perverted-Hare probably would've enjoyed it more than us brother."

They both snickered as Elliot's face got redder. "S-shut up both of you!" Elliot stammered.

"Alice! You left the Castle so early that Mr. Peter and I didn't even see you leave!" Ace said dragging her in from behind. Alice nervously waved to them before the door was shut. "I wanted to play at the mansion!"

Ace put a grin on his face, "You've slept with Mr. Peter, you've talked with the Queen, and you've had your little play sessions at the park and mansion. You must even be doing fun things with Julius when no one's around! But you have yet, to play with me!"

"That's because Ace-nii-san is a liar!" Alice said sticking her tongue out, Ace's grin got bigger, "Don't call me Ace-nii-san. It'll seem weird if you called me your brother after the things I plan on doing to you."

"What?" Alice blinked confused as Julius entered from the staircase, "Oh, you're still here Ace? And I see you're with Alice…"

"Julius!" Alice shouted running to the Clock Master with starry eyes, she jumped onto him and gave him a hug, "Alice-chan missed you a lot!"

Julius felt his face get warm as he returned the hug.

"See! You two probably do a lot more than this when no one else is around!" Ace pouted. Still red faced, Julius lightly pushed Alice off of him. "Don't make such foolish claims. And where exactly have you been Alice?"

"Is Julius actually worried about Alice? That's weird. You were never really concerned with anyone before…" Ace said thoughtfully.

"I'm not worried I was just…" Julius abruptly stopped this sentence as he gazed into Alice's doe eyes, "Julius doesn't care about Alice-chan?" She asked.

"I-"

Ace cut him off, "I'm pretty sure he cares, he probably loves you a lot!"

Alice squealed, "I love Julius a lot too!"

"He doesn't love you the same way you love him though."

"Ace is just jealous that I love Julius more than him!" Alice said grabbing Julius' arm and sticking her tongue out at the Knight. "Actually I am quite jealous… And you won't like me when I'm jealous." Ace smiled at her.

"What are you going to do? Lie again?" Alice teased sarcastically.

Ace laughed, "Of course not! But," Before Alice even realized Ace ran up to her and threw her over his shoulder before running towards the staircase, "I may hold you hostage for a while."

"AH! Julius save me!" Alice giggled as Ace began running up the staircase. "He-he, as a villainous knight I can't allow the good Clock Master to take you away! You're mine." Ace grinned.

"Help! He's taking me away! Julius!" Alice said as Ace got inside the bathroom and closed the door.

"Now that I have syou with me what is it that I'll do with you?" Ace smirked, "Perhaps something dirty…"

Alice shook her head, "It's impossible to do something dirty without mud and dirt! And besides we're in the bathroom!" Both of the two stared at each other for a while, Alice's eyes with a 'duh' expression and Ace's own amused.

"Trust me," Ace began as he pushed Alice to the floor and he fell on top of her, "I think I can manage… After all; I am the evil knight." Ace looked Alice in the eye as he held down her hands.

"But evil always loses in the end! So Julius will save me at the end of the game!" Alice defied.

Ace laughed, "Who said I was playing a game?"

"Then what are you…"

She trailed off as Ace pressed his head down on her chest. "Doing?" She finished.

The Knight snuggled his head into Alice's chest attempting to get comfortable, "I love the sound of it." He sighed.

"The sound of what?" Alice asked softly at his sudden change of attitude. "You're heartbeat… It's so relaxing." Ace said quietly,

Alice smiled at his behavior which was more childlike and dependant than hers, slowly raising herself up, she got on her knees being careful not to change Ace's position, and she slowly began stroking his hair. "The only thing holding me back from killing you is your heartbeat…" Ace mumbled.

"Well then, I guess I have to continue living on. Not only for my own life… but for Ace to be happy." Alice smiled down at him kindly still believing him to be playing a game. "You're hair… I love it a lot." Alice said.

"I love your heartbeat more." Ace defied. "I love your hair more!" Alice stuck her tongue out. "Nope! I love your heartbeat more!" Ace responded.

"Shut up! I love your hair more!" "No you don't." "Yes I do." "No." "SHUT UP!" Alice demanded grabbing a handful of his hair, "I love your hair more and there is nothing you can do about it."

The bathroom door came crashing down with many bullet holes in it.

Peter and Julius stood at the fallen door, both looking stressed and with their guns aimed inside.

The two role holders looked at the scene, Ace with his head snuggled in between Alice's chest and Alice with her hand in his hair. Not exactly something to think lightly of.

"I'll kill you!" Peter seethed aiming his gun at Ace's head. "How dare you take advantage of my Alice!?"

Julius watched in shock, "What were you two doing!?"

"I was only touching her chest." Ace smiled turning to the two of them. "She was a bit feisty at first but then I settled her down."

Peter's mouth almost fell off as he watched the two, "Alice!" He cried.

"Yay! Julius saved me! But I was having a lot of fun with you Ace!" Alice smiled innocently at him. "I had fun with you too Alice! Let's do this again!" Ace beamed back at her.

"Make sure it's in my room next time! That way no one can hear us and all you can hear is me!" Alice said referring to her heartbeat Ace nodded excitedly as he got off the floor.

"Prepare to die." Peter said as he was about to pull the trigger. "Hi Peter-chan!" Alice chirped jumping onto the White Rabbit before he could shoot. "Oh Alice!" He said practically melting from her embrace.

Looking at Julius' impatient and irritated expression reminded Alice of something,

"Oh… I was supposed to explain to Julius where I was! I had gone to the Castle of Hearts! There I slept with Peter, he wouldn't let go of me all night! And he kept mumbling my name when he kept hugging me without a shirt on!" Alice told the Mortician excitedly. "After that I went to the Mansion and Amusement Park, Blood-kun was so red after we both fell on the floor! Then Ely-chan brought me here, Onii-chan's were talking about the number six again… But this time it was with three people and that made it a 3 thumb… no threesome!"

At this point the white rabbit and mortician faces were blank.

"Then Ace began touching and feeling my chest just now! At first I didn't want him too but then he showed me it felt good…" Alice admitted.

"Die you pathetic knight. " Peter said raising his gun again.

"Julius! Come back!" Alice cried running after the Clock Master who disappeared from the room. Peter know realizing that Alice was gone stopped shooting at Ace, "Come back Alice-chan!"

"Hey, where are you all going?" Ace asked joining the chase.

Alice made her way into Julius' office,

The Clock Maker was calmly glaring at the clock he was fixing in front of him, as the little girl walked up to him and sat on his lap. Shocked at the sudden motion, Julius strained his neck upward as Alice rubbed her head against his, "Can Julius please tell me a story? Please?" She asked cutely as Peter and Ace walked in.

"Alice…" Peter cried watching Alice snuggle herself closer to the clock master.

Julius sighed as he looked down at the girl, "Once upon a time there was a little girl who lived with a person who was very close to her. He was a watchmaker who cared for the girl very much. So much that he killed everyone who touched the little girl inappropriately. One day, after he actually witnessed this girl being molested, he killed every male who stood within a five mile radius of her, all except a bad knight and evil white rabbit to make sure she was never bothered again. After that, the girl continued on with her life molest and rape free. The end."

"But why didn't he kill the bad knight and evil rabbit?" Alice asked curiously at the story.

Julius glared at Ace and Peter, "Because, after their actions he couldn't just kill them. No, he had to do something more gruesome, more torturous, more agonizingly painful to them that is far too mature and graphic for someone of your age to hear."

"Is it getting hot in here?" Ace asked as Julius' killer dark aura extended to him and Peter.

"Something tells me I should return for Alice later." Peter said nervously as he began walking out.

Ace tilted his head to the side, "What make you think that?"

"Okay, but in the end did the watchmaker and the little girl fall in love!? They had to!" Alice said ignoring Julius' unfriendly aura which immediately shrunk after Alice looked at him with sparkling eyes. "That's it! In the end, the little girl got older and turned into a beautiful and graceful lady who announced her love for the watchmaker who protected her! Then they got married! And had the number six! And since she wasn't a kid he wasn't a pedo!" Alice said innocently.

"But what about the bad knight? Can he fall in love with the girl?" Ace questioned.

"No! He can love someone else! The little girl belongs to the watchmaker! And no one can take her away from him! True love beats evilness and rape!" Alice stuck her tongue out as she clung to Julius.

Julius sighed, "You both realize that that was a simple story right? Nothing real."

"True love wins all! The little girl and the watchmaker lived happily ever after! Oh! And at the end they could walk off into the sunset hand in hand! The bad knight can come to the wedding if he wants though." Alice shrugged.

"Can he be best man?" Ace questioned. "Or maybe the groom…"

"Neither, but he can get a table close to theirs." Alice smiled.

"Sounds good to me. But can he at least kiss the girl once?"

"Both of you be quiet!" Julius demanded.

"Okay, anything for my watchmaker." Alice smiled cutely snuggling closer to him; Julius felt his face get red as Ace smiled softly at the two, his eyes looking far off and distant.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Was that enough Julius and Ace for you? I believe it was! I heart the yandere and tsundere! Review if you agree or think otherwise! Poor Blood. I wonder how long he stayed on the floor after Alice's boobs rubbed across his face XD **

**Hm… I wonder what Ace is thinking about towards the end… **

**(1) = Who's on top now Blood? **

**Who likes to tease her readers? I do!**

"Ace? I thought you were going to take a bath in the other tub, not the main one…" Julius asked blankly as he came in with only his towel on.

The Knight looked up from the murky water that reached his navel, a grin planted on his face, "Oh, I'm taking a bath with Alice. The other tubs were too small for the two of us."

"But where is she?" Julius asked looking around, "Under the water, about right here from the feel of it." He replied pointing down in front of him.

Before Julius could respond Alice's head popped up from the pink tinged water right in front of Ace. "I found it! I found the pink snake!" She grinned at Ace who smirked.

**Wonder what snake she's talking about. I'm too perverted for a kid my age XD**


	9. I Need A CPR Shot, Stat!

**Sorry if I kept you guys wondering last chapter! Here is the next. Ideas were provided by: FMAGreedsgirl. Thanks a lot! Also. I am very happy to say; this section has made it to having two pages! Woot!**

**WAH! I made 100 reviews! I made 100 reviews! And over 2,000 hits! You people are motherfudging awesome! Thank you all SO much! No really, I'm grateful to all of you! Another thing… I have a poll on my profile. Can you all please vote?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 9: I Need A CPR Shot, Stat!**

"Hey, do you think I can stay here a bit longer Julius? It's pretty late, and I want to take a bath just in case I go on an adventure tonight." Ace said stopping a moment of silence.

Julius and Alice both stared at the knight, "I don't see why not. Just don't interrupt me." He said as Alice hopped off his lap. "Ace! Oh Ace! Follow me!" Alice said excitedly as she grabbed his hand and skipped outside the office.

"You can take a bath with me!" Alice sang as she dragged him up the stairs; it was pretty obvious from the look on his face he did not disagree.

-.-

"This is boring… The whole reason I decided to take a bath with Ace was because I thought it was going to fun!" Alice pouted as she leaned against the wall holding onto her towel that hung around her chest.

"Hey Alice-chan, why do you have that towel on? We're bathing, so that's pretty weird." Ace said rising from the water a bit showing off his chest a bit more.

Alice shrugged, "When Onee-chan and Mama took baths in tubs as big as this they always used them like this. I thought I should too!"

Ace nodded an understanding expression etched on his face. "That makes sense. But if you want to play the game I thought of, you have to drop the towel."

"What kind of game is it? Do you want to hear my heart again?" Alice asked curiously. "No. You have to find something that's under water." Ace said. "You're towel is going to get really wet."

Alice looked down at her towel a frown on her face, "Aw… But the towel is wet anyways… I don't wanna take it off, I'll be really cold."

"You don't have to take it off I guess. It'll just be real hard to move under water with it." He frowned. Alice grinned, "Okay! So what's the game?"

Ace now looked at Alice with a dark look as he waded over from his end of the tub towards her. Alice's eyes brimming with determination, "No matter what it is, Alice-chan can't lose to you!" She declared as Ace pushed her against the wall. He used his arms to cage her from escaping.

"It's a fairly easy game I suppose." He smirked as he pressed his bare chest onto Alice's. The little girl stared up at him eyes with innocence. Ace dropped his head close to her ears and began whispering. Alice raised a brow, "That's super duper mega special easy!" She exclaimed.

-.-

"Ace? I thought you were going to take a bath in the other tub, not the main one…" Julius asked blankly as he came in with only his towel on.

The Knight looked up from the murky water that reached his navel, a grin planted on his face, "Oh, I'm taking a bath with Alice. The other tubs were too small for the two of us."

"But where is she?" Julius asked looking around, "Under the water, about right here from the feel of it." He replied pointing down in front of him.

Before Julius could respond Alice's head popped up from the pink tinged water right in front of Ace. "I found it! I found the pink snake!" She grinned at Ace who smirked.

Julius' face was in pure shock he watched Alice jump up and down in the water while shouting accusations at Ace who laughed. "What pink snake?" He asked cautiously attempting to stay composed.

"The one Ace has." Alice responded.

Julius fell into the bath with a splash as Alice and Ace watched him curiously, "Are you okay!" Alice asked going up to him as he resurfaced.

"I was talking about the rubber snake Ace brought for us to play! He had his foot on it so he cheated!" Alice said sticking her tongue out at the Knight who raised the short bouncy pink snake toy up from the water smiling. "I said it was going to be on me didn't I?"

"But that counts as under you! Not on you!" Alice said pointing at him. Julius now allowed the situation to fully sink in as he held a hand to his now throbbing head. "This is the last time Alice-chan plays a game with you!"

"Fine, but if you must know… You grabbed the wrong snake anyways." Ace grinned at her. Julius glared at him, "Shut up Ace."

"What! There's another snake! I need to win!" Alice proclaimed as she prepared to go under the water again but Julius grabbed her arm.

"No Alice. Just stop." He sighed.

Ace pouted, "Well I guess that still counts for winning."

Alice smiled brightly, "Yay! You're game are always so fun Ace!"

Julius sighed as he began walking out the tub, "I'll be using another tub—"

Before he could finish both Ace and Alice grabbed one of his hands with grins. "You can't leave!" Alice giggled.

"You just got in!" Ace said smirking, Alice backed up a bit as Ace dunked Julius head under the water while laughing (1)

Alice laughed even harder when Julius resurfaced and did the same to Ace, except he held the Knight's head down for so long bubbles began to come up. "That looks like fun!" Alice said wading over to them, "Can I join!" She asked excitedly as she was suddenly tugged down under water with Ace.

Under the water her eyes made out the face of the grinning Knight whose hair was held captive by Julius' hand from above. Without warning he took his free hand and pushed her face to his. Eyes widened Alice frantically attempted to push him off, Ace opened her mouth with his tongue and began sucking in as though performing CPR.

As soon as he pulled away, Alice breathlessly resurfaced from the water with teary eyes that were unseen to the confused Clock Maker.

"Wah!" Alice cried running out the bath, "Ace gave me the cooties! Wah!"

Julius watched her dumbfounded as Ace came up from the water, "Phew, would've drowned if she never gave me air." He claimed innocently as Julius shook his head and began getting out the water. "Alice. Come back." He called.

-.-

Alice on the other hand was hiding under her bed with her special teddy bear clutched in her hands. Still dripping wet. And in her towel.

She flinched a bit as the door opened. All she saw was a pair of someone's shoes. She frowned as she dragged herself down to the farthest corner of the bed.

Julius had finished changing and managed to check in Alice's room to see if she was still in the building. Of course the wet trial she left tipped him off. As he entered he saw the puddles that led to under her bed and sighed.

"Achoo!" He heard Alice's voice sneeze from under the bed.

"Bless you." Was his stimulated reaction.

"Thank y— I mean no one's here!" Alice exclaimed pouting.

Julius rolled his eyes as he got on his knees and looked under the bed to where the little girl was holding her teddy close to her as she laid on her stomach. "I don't want any more cooties! Ace's own is already making me sick!" Alice shouted throwing her bear as Julius' face.

"Alice get from under there before you catch a cold." Julius told her sternly. "No! I'll get more cooties if I do!" Alice whined.

"There are no such things as cooties." He explained.

"How do you know that? All boys have them so it doesn't affect them!" Alice crossly defied. "But I already got the cure. So I don't have them anymore." Julius lied through gritted teeth impatiently.

This answer caught Alice's attention, "There's a cure?"

"Yes. And I'll give it to you if you get out from there." He persuaded her. Alice hesitated at first but slowly crawled out.

"Where's the cure!" She asked anxiously while clinging to her dripping wet towel as she got to her feet. Julius stared down at her with a sigh. "Put out your arm."

Alice obeyed with hesitance. Julius frowned as he pinched a spot near her elbow, Alice gave a shriek, "Owie!" "Zero, zero dot dot. Now you have a cootie shot." He said plainly.

"Cool!" Alice said with wide eyes as she gazed at her arm. "Now I can't get sick from cooties anymore! Thank you Julius!" She exclaimed happily as she hugged him.

"You're still wet and in a towel." He said pushing her off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe this can make it up to you!" Alice chirped as she stood on her toes and planted a kiss on a Julius' cheek. She pulled back taking in a deep breath. "The shot worked!" She squealed before running out the room.

"Ace! I forgive you!" Alice sang throughout the building as she rushed back to the bath as Julius touched his now red cheek. "Stupid amnesia." He growled angrily as he walked out her room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**See… I'm not THAT perverted! So let's tally everything up: Peter kissed and slept with her. Ace touched her chest and kissed her. Blood got his ear bitten and touched her chest. Boris got abused. Twins got abused. Julius got hugs and a kiss. Elliot got abused. That's pretty sad XD **

**Where should Alice go next? Because I have no clue… Castle, Park, or Mansion? Hm…**

**Lmao remember, please vote in my poll! :D **

**(1) = I totally took that from his route in Joker!**

**Anyone interested, can go read my fic; Biohazard. At first it was only a dare for 1 chap. But now I'm continuing it. I'm going include Pierce and Gray in as well :3**


	10. I Want A Duck!

**Haha this was fun to make, I just hope you all like it as much as I! Ideas: PiperDreamer and Ink'n'Echo :D**

**Halo3-Player don't die on me! Here is something that shall revive you from the dead! LOL. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 10: I Want A Duck!**

"Onii-chan's! I'm back!" Alice grinned poking her head inside the mansion happily. "Onee-san is back!" Dee and Dum smiled as they raced towards her.

"Oh… Alice came to play again…" Elliot commented as he walked to the front. The twins nodded, "We'll be happy to play a game with you Onee-san!"

Elliot scowled, "You brats need to go back to work."

Dee stuck his tongue out at Elliot as Dum hugged Alice tightly, "But we want to play with her!"

"I don't care! Now go back to work before I get Blood out here!" He threatened as both of them scrambled outside with Alice in tow.

"Can we still play a game even though Ely-chan is grumpy?" Alice asked sadly as she sat on the ground looking at the twins who leaned on the gate boredly. "That stupid Hare." Dum groaned.

"Hey, Onee-san… I just thought of a game we can play." Dee said with a smirk.

Dum looked at his twin curiously, "What game do you have in mind brother?"

"Something we can play when we're on break! It'll be extra easy for Onee-san!" He grinned at the girl who stopped making hearts in the dirt and looked up curiously.

"Eh?" She tilted her head to the side.

-.-

Elliot sat at the dining room table enjoying his break from work. So far, Alice was busy with the Twins who were on post. Blood was in his office doing work, so there was no way trouble could begin for anyone.

"Hey Elliot!" They both said racing inside the dining room with weird looks on their faces.

"Looks like I thought to soon." He murmured as he turned around to the kids. "What do you two want? And where is Alice?" He asked annoyed.

Both of them exchanged looks that made the Hare a bit nervous.

"Well… do you think boss will be upset with us if we taught Onee-san some games?" Dee questioned.

Elliot cocked a brow, "Define 'games'."

"Let's say, hypothetically, we taught her how to plant mines and then get people to chase us through them…" Dum began.

"…Or how to play hot potato but with a grenade." Dee continued.

Dum finished, "Or use your carrot garden as shooting practice?"

Elliot glowered at the two, but then remembered they could be lying, "He'd slash your pay and make you do the repairs for all the things damaged."

He silently prayed these idiotic kids hadn't done something so dangerous with Alice.

"What if, again hypothetically, we already taught her all these but told her to tell Boss that you taught her them instead?" Dee questioned curiously.

Elliot glared down at the two of them as he rose from his seat, "I'd shoot both of you. In. The. Clocks." He said clearly as he watched the two once again glance at each other in a peculiar manner. "This _better _be hypothetically speaking. Otherwise you two will die today." He threatened as he walked towards the exit.

Out of nowhere the whole Mansion began rocking as an explosion went off. Elliot swore that he heard screams from servants coming from the direction of the bomb as he was pelted by tiny pieces of ceiling.

"What the—!" Before he could finish Alice came inside the dining room with bright eyes, "Hi Ely-chan!" She said running past him and towards Dee and Dum. Elliot turned around dumbfounded at how the little girl wasn't the least bit shock by the sudden noise.

"Big brothers! I finished the obstacle course! I did everything you said; I planted the round thingy's outside, shot all the carrot targets, and I threw the hard egg inside the window! Do I win now!" She asked the two excitedly as they both looked to the side away from Elliot's hard stare.

"You two!" He began before Blood entered the room. His white clothes stained with dust, and his face held a couple of scratches. As he came in he glared at Elliot.

"Elliot, Alice just told me you taught her to lob a grenade through my office window. Care to provide me with an explanation?" He asked tipping up his hat. Elliot flushed red as he turned to the young boys as he took out his gun.

"I'll kill you both!" He shouted as he began shooting at them. Both pushed Alice to the side out of harm's way as they ran out the second exit, "Race you to the mine field!" They said to each other. Elliot growled as he continued after them, shooting the whole time. "Get back here you brats!"

"I want to play to!" Alice smiled as she ran after them in a hot pursuit.

-.-

"That was pretty fun!" Alice grinned as she skipped inside the kitchen. Dee, Dum and Elliot all came in crawling tiredly on the floor. All of them looking greatly injured with tattered and ripped clothes and burn marks on their faces and bodies.

"Why are my workers laying on the floor when there is work to be done?" Blood asked as he entered the kitchen from another entrance. Dee and Dum moaned, "Onee-san followed us into the mine field…"

"We had to try and stop her from getting hurt."

Elliot gave a groan of pain as he rose his face up from the floor, "But in the process we all got her burns."

"There were a bunch of fireworks! Blood-kun should have been there!" Alice exclaimed remembering the explosions.

Blood raised a brow, "You all spent 30 minutes out there trying to stop a 5 year old from getting blown to bits. If you have time for saving lives, then you should all have time to get more work done."

"B-but Boss!"

"That was an order."

With that said both Twins hoisted each other up and limped out the kitchen mumbling in pain. "Blood… I'll just take Alice home—" Elliot began as he leaned on the wall for support.

"No. You can go back to work as well." Blood dismissed him.

Elliot's eyes widened in surprise. "What about Alice?"

"She can spend the night. No big deal." Blood answered.

"Fine… I'll just go then." Elliot said as he walked out. Alice watched him go out wide eyed, "Ely-chan!" She whined as she prepared to follow him. But Blood stuck out his cane to stop her advances.

"Hey! Stop it Blood-kun! I wanna be with Ely-chan!" She said as Blood dropped his cane with a sigh,

"I see… First you call me gay, you bite my ear and then you don't ever want to talk to me… Do you honestly think I can ever forgive you now?" Blood asked.

This made Alice stop for a second, "Wait… When Alice-chan bit your ear… Did she bite it too hard?"

Blood's eyes widened in surprise as he took a step back from her,

"She'll kiss it so the boo-boo will go away then!" Alice chirped as she jumped on Blood.

"Argh!" Blood said as he and the little girl went crashing to the floor.

"Hey Boss, since our shift is over can we… Whoa!" Dee and Dum said wide eyed as they entered the kitchen once again. Blood was holding back Alice's struggling body from going entirely on him and away from his ear. Before they got spotted by the distracted duo both of them hid behind the counter and peaked over to look at them.

"You have the camera right brother?" Dee asked his twin.

Dum nodded whipping it out of seemingly air, "I always come prepared." He said before beginning to film.

"Come on! Let me kiss it!" Alice said trying in vain to break free from Blood's hold. The Mafioso's face was getting redder as he defied, "Get off of me!"

"Did you guys find Alice yet…?" Boris asked walking in after the twins but stopping abruptly at what was in front of him. "What!"

"Shush!" The twins whispered to him as they dragged him to their hiding spot. He peaked over the counter along with them but a blush was still on his face as he watched.

"What's going on?" He asked the twins quietly. Dee grinned at him, "We're making part two of our video."

"There was a part one!" He accidently shouted. At that moment Blood whipped his head over and saw them watching. Eyes filled with nothing but malice and anger he grunted as he attempted to stop Alice once again.

They all shivered under his glare, "I think he saw us…" Boris said nervously.

"Blood, I was wondering… Wait what!" The Hare asked his face turning a deep shade of red as he entered the kitchen. "Alice! Blood!" He turned his head from them and towards the counter to where the Twins were aiming their camera at him, "Twins! Boris! This is all your faults!" He blamed them.

"Let go of my arms Blood-kun!" She whined as she aimed for his ear to no avail. "Elliot! Get her off now!" Blood ordered.

"Stop him now!" The twins said in unison as they tossed Boris the camera to film and they went immediately to restrain Elliot.

"If I kiss it, it'll stop hurting!" Alice reasoned.

"It's better already. So get off." He replied as she shook her head, "Liar, Liar, pants on fire!"

"Zoom in a bit Boris!" Dee said as he and his twin continued to hold back Elliot. "Come on Alice… Get off of him." Elliot attempted to persuade her.

Alice turned to him and stuck out her tongue, "Nuh-uh! You're not the boss of me!" Elliot widened his eyes at her defiance. Blood sighed remembering he was still dealing with a child. "Okay. Alice, my chest is beginning to hurt for you being on it. So can you get off now?" He lied.

Alice stopped her movements with wide eyes, "You're chest hurts? Okay! I'll kiss it to make it better!"

Out of shock the twins released Elliot who was watching with the same reaction. Boris nearly dropped the camera in surprise as Alice wiggled down to Blood's chest, unknowingly straddling him in his groin. Elliot and Boris turned redder than before.

"S-shouldn't we stop her now?" Boris stammered out. "W-we should… but… maybe… just…" Elliot continued.

"A little…" Dee said

"More." Dum finished as they all sucked in their breath as Alice bent down to kiss Blood's chest but Blood took advantage of his now free upper body to roll Alice under him.

"Hey!" Alice and the twins shouted.

"Oh god." Elliot and Boris said with a face palm.

Blood smirked down at the little girl who was pouting furiously, "I'm not about to let a five year old win me. Two can play this game Alice, only two." As he finished the sentence he glared over at the 4 bystanders that felt a chill from his stare.

Alice widened her eyes, "So this is a new game!"

"Yes it is. But as modest and shy as I am, I'd prefer if we continued it in my office. Alone. It is your responsibility to follow along. You were the one that started this game." He nodded down at her.

"Let go of me!" Boris growled as Dee and Dum held him back. "She's only 5!"

Blood leaned down to Alice's ear with a smile, "But for now… I win Alice."

Frowning Alice began thrashing under Blood's body. "No! The game just started! It can't be over now!" She defied.

Unfortunately, since Alice was pinned down with her legs in-between Blood's in her tantrum her legs hit in the groin.

Blood swore as he rolled off of her in pain while holding his private regions. "Ouch." Elliot, Boris, and the twins said while flinching.

"Yay! I win!" Alice clapped as she once again sat on Blood's chest.

Blood cursed out again this time catching Alice's attention.

"Huh? What? A duck? I want one! They're so cute!" She squealed. But then she stopped confused, "Wait. You said it with an 'f' at the front… What's that mean?"

"It's not something you should say!" Boris warned her. Dee scratched his head, "But Boss taught us that!"

Dum nodded, "Yeah, it means—"

Elliot slapped him upside the head. "Shut up! Kids need to learn when to shut their mouths!"

"No way! You need to shut up you stupid hare!" They insulted him.

"No fair! I wanna know!" Alice said having another tantrum as she jumped up and down on Blood's chest causing him to groan in pain. "I'm the mafia boss of Heartland. Too have a mere child win me is below anything I can even think about." He growled.

Blood rose up his upper body causing Alice to slide down a bit on his body. Angrily he grabbed a hand full of her hair and forced her face to collide with his encasing her in a kiss that she struggled against.

"Didn't see that coming." The twins murmured.

"Blood seems real mad." Elliot sighed.

"He looks like he's enjoying that kiss though." Boris said grumpily, "But Alice…"

Alice pulled away from the kiss, "Blood-kun is mean!" She cried getting up and running out the kitchen.

"Alice wait! Blood didn't mean it! Come back!" Elliot said running after her.

"Whoa… Boss and Onee-san probably aren't meant to be…" Dee said

"This is the second time Onee-san left in tears." Dum nodded.

"I still can't believe I saw all this happen. I need to get a copy of this tape. And the one with the Old man groveling too." Boris said crossing his arms while tossing the camera to Dum who smirked at him.

"Nothing in this world is free." He grinned.

"So pay up for both!" Dee finished.

Boris rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'm pretty sure it'll be worth it."

Blood got off the ground while dusting off his pants, "And who the hell said this was going to make it out this room? Anyone who tries will be shot dead." As he said this he brought out his machine gun and aimed it at the camera that was in Dum's hands. "That. Camera. Goes. Nowhere." He seethed as he began shooting.

"Protect the camera!" Dum said tossing the camera to Dee as he ran out the kitchen.

"Protect our salary!" Dee said throwing it to Boris before sprinting out the room.

"Not over my clock!" Boris responded dropping the camera to the floor the instant he got it as he attempted to dodge major bullets.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Who liked it? :D I have a 2****nd**** poll on my profile! Vote again if you can! Alice will still be at the mansion next chapter so expect more ;)**

**Also… Does a sequel sound good to you guys? It won't be exactly like this…You'll see. But tell me if you all want one. **


	11. Sleepover Without The Over

**I'm back! Thanks for the reviews as well… And here is next chapter. Hopefully it's still has the funny zing to it. I made this real fast so don't judge… lol Jess, your idea gave me an idea :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 11: Sleepover Without The Over.**

Alice came to a stop outside by the water fountain out in the back of the mansion. She managed to sneak back outside where everything was in complete ruins from the last time she was out, so a leveled ground was easy for her to walk on.

"Alice-chan is so tired…" She mumbled to herself yawning as she rested her head on the damp concrete of the fountain, the water gleamed under the moonlight making her eyes a bit more foggy, "So pretty… Alice-chan loves it…" She said as her eyes went closed.

Elliot sighed as he found Alice sleeping by the fountain,

Picking her up bridal style he began walking back into the mansion. "She's so troublesome…"

Now he looked down at her sleeping face, a blush slowly appeared on his own, "But cute…"

"Ely-chan…" Alice mumbled sleepily cuddling up closer to the Hare's chest. Elliot felt his face get warmer as he entered the building once again. Boris soon ran past him with a "Bye Elliot! Don't go in the kitchen!" Before he left.

How the hell am I suppose to get her to change! He thought red faced while going up the stairs. The thought never really crossed him until the very moment and it now left him with a slight pain in his stomach and a trickle of blood out his nose.

"Newbie hare, what are you doing with Onee-san?" Dee asked now walking to his left, Dum went to his right, "You better keep her away from Boss. He's in a bad mood now."

"I'm taking her to a guest room… But…" He trailed off shakily as the twins looked at him confused. "Someone needs to change her clothes…"

The twins made their faces into 'O's' "I'll do it!" Their hands both rose at the same time. But then they glared at each other,

"Shut up! I'll do! Stop copying me!" They both argued as Elliot growled, "You dirty kids! Why would you want to take advantage of Alice like that!"

The twins ceased their arguing to look at Elliot coyly, "Hey brother, I think his head has been in the gutter far too long."

"I agree brother, after all his nose is bleeding and Onee-san is still wearing all her clothes."

"I bet in his mind she isn't."

"Shut up!" Elliot sneered at them as Alice flinched in her sleep at the sudden noise,

They all froze and stared at her until they were all positive she was sleeping again. "See what you two did!" Elliot accused them in a hushed voice. "Whatever, I'll just let her sleep in these clothes." He proclaimed going into a random guest room.

"But those are dirty." The twins said disgusted.

"I'm not going to change her. You're not going to change her. So scram!" He glared at them as he set Alice down on the bed.

"But Alice-chan isn't sleeping." Alice mumbled rubbing her eye tiredly as she looked at Elliot. "I don't wanna go to sleep yet."

Elliot smiled at her softly, "But you have to,"

"No! I wanna stay up all night with Ely-chan!" She declared still half asleep as she flung her arms around his neck bringing him down on the bed with her. Elliot fell down with a yelp.

"You perverted Hare! You just want to do dirty things to Onee-san once we leave!" The twins argued.

Elliot's face got redder, "I-I d-do not!" Alice continued hugging him to her chest tightly.

Soon he managed to weave out of her grip and he glared at the two kids as he continued stuttering. "She was the one that touched me!"

"Sure…" They said sarcastically as they peaked over his shoulder shocked, "Hey, where'd Onee-san go?"

Elliot turned around, and just as they stated the little girl was gone from the bed.

"But how…! When! What!"

-.-

"Alice-sama where are you!"

"Come out Alice-sama!"

"Alice-sama!"

"Even with these servants helping, I doubt we'll find her tonight." Dee sighed as he watched several maids frantically search around for Alice.

"Yeah, she was pretty good at hiding last time." Dum said flinching at the memory of their tag game.

Elliot came running pass them, "Blood's in his office again. So long as they don't cross everything should be fine."

Light footsteps sounded by them, as Alice already in a nightgown walked down the hall they were in with her eyes shut, as though they weren't even there, Alice simply walked pass them.

"Remember to bring the pillows Onii-chan's." She said seriously as she continued going. "What pillows?" The twins questioned.

Sighing like a parent who just scolded their child only to tell them again, Alice stopped walking and looked at them, "The ones for the sleepover party."

"Ely-chan, did you get the blankets?" Alice asked turning to him. "We can't have a super fun sleep over without them!"

"Eh?" The Hare asked confused. "Forget it! I'll take care of it! Alice-chan has to do everything." She mumbled before walking away. "Come in my room for the sleep over now!" Her voice echoed away.

"I see Lady Alice!"

"Alice-sama come here!"

"Come back Alice-sama!"

"Sleepover? That sounds like fun!" The Twins smiled widely at each other. "Especially with Onee-san!"

"You stupid kids! Alice is five! She won't be doing any of the perverted things you're both thinking!" Elliot glared at them after hitting both of them on the head.

-.-

"So.. What are we suppose to do now?" The twins asked as Alice finished spreading the layers of blankets on the floor with dozens of pillows. Making a giant bed on the floor of her room. "We can play games now." Alice nodded smiling. She changed into a nightgown the maids got for her and the twins made sure they weren't late for the sleeping event she was hosting. Elliot nonchalantly claimed he wouldn't go because stuff like that was for immature kids.

The twins both sat down on the bed she made up with grins, "Okay! Truth," Dee began,

"Or dare!" Dum asked her eagerly. Both of their eyes gleamed with anxiousness.

"What's a dare?" Alice questioned innocently as the twins frowned, "It just means you have to do what we ask you to win."

Alice clapped her hands, "Then let's play!"

"We'll go first! Truth or Dare Onee-san!" They asked in unison.

"Dare! I wanna win!" Alice grinned.

The twins shared a look as they both nodded to each other, "We dare you to kiss us both!"

Alice titled her head to the side, "The cootie shot is only suppose to work if I kiss a boy.. Not if he kisses me… So I guess!" She smiled before going over to give both of them a quick kiss on the cheek which they frowned at, "Hey! We meant on the lips!" They pouted as Alice stuck her tongue out.

"You never said!" She reasoned. "But it's Alice-chan's turn! Alice-chan dares both of you to… Um…" She trailed off thinking about it.

"To kiss you?" Dee suggested. Alice thought about it, "Um… Since I'm letting you, I think the shot will work! But only a fast one." Alice said thinking they were referring to her cheek.

Both the twins grinned as Dum leaned in to kiss her on the lips, "Hey Onii-chan! I meant on the cheek!" She said pushing his face away annoyed,

"But you never said." They teased her as she pouted. Dum continued going in to kiss her, when Elliot stepped into the room.

The second he came in, everyone froze. Dum inches away from colliding his lips with Alice's and Alice with a red face. Once he saw the scene his gun was already whipped into his hand, "You brats!" He shouted before his bullets started flying their way. "How dare you take advantage of her like that?"

"Advantage? Does that mean they were cheating!" Alice asked outraged as Elliot continued chasing the twins around the room with his gun. "It was only an innocent kiss you perverted Hare!" They shouted at him.

"Innocent my ass!" Elliot yelled back still firing.

-.-

"Are you sure you're not tired Alice?" Elliot asked as Alice sat on the bed with Dee and Dum both collapsed in exhaustion on her lap. Night for some reason was going on for an unusually long period of time. So Alice used up most of her fuel playing pillow fights with the twins while Elliot only watched to be sure they didn't do anything too rough or dirty to her.

"Alice-chan isn't tired. Is Ely-chan?" She asked him curiously with a yawn.

Elliot smiled at her, "No, not at all."

"Good. Because I wanted to stay up with you." Alice mumbled, causing a blush to rise to Elliot's cheeks. "Me?"

Alice bobbed her head up and down tiredly, "I just wish... My eyes weren't sleepy… because I'm not tired… yet…" As she said each word her eye lids slowly closed as she laid her head down on the pillow behind her, Dee and Dum's heads still on her legs they slept soundlessly.

Elliot couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's moaning, "I don't wanna sleep yet… Ely-chan…" She whined out.

Crawling over to her, Elliot gave her a quick peck on the forehead, "Sweet dreams Alice." He whispered to her as Alice's face calmed down.

"Onee-san." Both the twins said in their sleep with grins on their faces. Elliot glared at them for ruining the mood.

As he got up to leave the room Alice rose her head up slightly, "Why are you leaving? I thought you'd stay."

Elliot paused as he looked down at her teary eyes, sighing he got back down on the bed and laid down next to Alice, "Fine. I won't go anywhere." He promised as Alice enveloped her hand in his, "Yay…" She droned before her eyes snapped shut again.

The Hare gave a lopsided smile as he too began to fall asleep, he nestled his forehead against Alice's and fell into dreamland.

Unknown to the 4 sleeping role holders and foreigner, the door creaked open slightly, green-blue eyes glared in at the scene presented in front of it. The person walked in ever so causally and turned off the light within the room with an obviously upset expression. "Blood-kun is mean huh? We'll see about that." He snapped closing the door behind him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**ElliotxAlice moments. Gotta love 'em. I have one more question before I possibly close up this story and move on to the sequel. Should Alice hit it to the Castle next or should next chapter be the end? Your choice people. If she does go to the castle prepare for more 'I love my Peter-chan!' moments XD lol **

**Check out the forum I made for this section! Go post and go wild! :D**

**I also drew a picture of Alice in her pop star/lamb get up. =_= It's HORRIBLE. It looks nothing like her first of all. Second. I just suck at drawing. The link to it is on my profile.**


	12. Jealousy It Makes The World Go 'Round

**From what I've seen, I believe I'm the first person in this section to ever get a flame. So I'm a first for a lot of things…**

**:/ - You swear you know me, because you know my name. But if you really met me you'd know the game, drama never ends and haters are all the same. Jealous of everything even your shame. Jealousy is a disease. Get well soon. And don't excuse yourself. You're dismissed.**

**Hope all my reviewers out there got a good laugh from the flamer and or my response. I swear people these days make me laugh… The anonymous button isn't going anywhere. Anyone anywhere can review! :/ can leave as many flames as he wants. I won't be stopping my fics anytime soon.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers who helped me stand my ground and defend me! It meant a lot, PiperDreamer, Essence Of Soup, Halo3-Player, Unique Yet Simple, Ink'n'Echo, and LadyShadowDancer. I love you all! And all my reviewers period!**

**Ideas in this were provided by: PiperDreamer, Aoi Liddell and Morbidly Obscure! :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 12: Jealously. It Makes The World Go 'Round**

Elliot stirred in his sleep as suddenly felt Alice's hand escape from his. Confused at the emptiness and now warmth he allowed himself to open his eyes. Above him stood Blood who was adjusting a still sleeping Alice in his arms.

"Blood! What are you doing with Alice!" Elliot asked hopping to his feet. The twins woke up at this instant. But sensing things may take a turn for the worst; they both looked over at each other and closed their eyes, listening intently to what was going on.

Blood moved his gaze from Alice's sleeping face to Elliot's shocked one. "I'm taking her to my room." The mafia boss said through narrowed eyes. "But why? She was doing perfectly fine in here." Elliot responded trying to appear as respectful as possible.

"Not in my eyes… Are you sure she was doing fine in here? Or were you simply taking advantage of her?" Blood asked the now blushing Hare. "I wasn't doing anything!" He exclaimed.

The Mafioso frowned, "I don't like how close you're being with her."

"What?" Elliot breathed bewildered as Blood looked down at the little girl with an irritated expression. "Blood look, if this is about how you feel for her," He began but Blood shook his head,

"It's inconvenient after all; I wouldn't want her burdening any of you when I allowed her to stay. And for that, I'll take her away now." Blood said as Alice moaned in her sleep squinting her eyes a bit,

She giggled sleepily obviously not fully awake, "Is Blood-kun going to kiss Ely-chan now? Blood-kun sounds mad like before when he kissed me…"

Both of the men blushed lightly at her words before she got over her giggle spell and slumped right back to sleep. The twins were trying their best not to laugh at her statement as Blood coughed, "I'm going now." He said before walking out leaving a crestfallen Elliot behind.

-.-

Alice turned over in her sleep as she rubbed against someone's chest, whoever it was had their arms wrapped around her just as Peter had done. Unconsciously knowing she was sleeping with Elliot, her hands shot up towards where she figured his ears were to rub them with her eyes still closed.

Her hands passed by air to her consternation. Snapping her eyes open she was alarmed to find herself face to face with Blood. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even, showing he was sleeping. Pouting furiously Alice immediately began struggling in his grip,

"No! Let go Blood-kun!" She whined as she attempted to release his grip on her. The second her mouth began moving Blood woke up tiredly. "Shouting so early in the morning?"

Alice stuck her tongue out at him, "How did I get here!" She asked still trying to get away from his chest.

Blood looked into her eyes seriously, "I'm not sure. When I went to bed I was alone, I wake up, and here you are. I wonder…" He lied as Alice felt her eyes tear up. "Wah! A kidnapper stole me and took me to Blood-kun's room! I wanna go home!"

Agitated, Blood put a hand over Alice's mouth, "Quiet. Elliot and the twins are still sleeping. You don't want to wake them up do you?"

Shaking her head Alice ceased her crying, "Good girl." He said as he let go of her mouth.

"B-but I still don't know why I'm in here." Alice sniffled as Blood released her. She immediately hopped off the bed, "Blood-kun is the worst person to sleep with! I rather be with Ely-chan." Alice mumbled walking to the door, she put her hands on the knob to turn it, but to her surprise it was locked. "What's wrong with the door! Alice-chan wants to leave!" She exclaimed pulling on it harder.

Blood stepped off the bed buttoning up his open shirt with a smirk, "Why is that Alice-chan? Don't you like your Blood-kun?" He asked her getting to his feet.

Frowning Alice turned around, "Not anymore! You're a meanie!"

As he approached her he couldn't help but enjoy the helpless look her eyes gave off. "But how am I mean? I don't understand. I'm letting you stay at my mansion, I played games with you, and I haven't hurt you. If anything, Alice is the mean one; you've neglected me, called me names, and hurt me." He reasoned.

"But Blood-kun has hurt me…" Alice said holding her throat. Blood's eyes got wide as he watched her stare up at him wide eyed. "How is it that you remember that…?" He asked mostly to himself as he looked down at her.

"But… If you must know Alice, I apologize… I was just so jealous." He confessed gently moving some strands of her hair from her face as a blush appeared on her face. "You interest me a lot. You made this game a lot more fun. These emotions are something new to me. I never experienced them before. You must forgive me."

Alice's eyes got brighter, "I accept your apology Blood-kun! Alice-chan is sorry too! She loves you!" She smiled before embracing him in a hug. Blood's eyes widened, "But how did you remember that?"

"How can I not remember! It happened yesterday! Blood-kun pulled me down so fast, my neck and throat started hurting a lot!" Alice exclaimed causing Blood to sigh as he pushed her away from the hug. Alice titled her head at the rejection as Blood got the key to unlock the door.

"Go, you want to see your Ely-chan right?" He asked looking off to the side angrily.

Alice hopped up to give Blood a kiss on the cheek, "Blood-kun is nicer now! I like nice guys a lot!" Alice smiled as she opened the door. As she did so, the twins and Elliot fell to the floor flailing their hands in the air trying to find balance. Blood glared at them,

"We weren't pressing our ears against the door, if that's what you're thinking!" Dee said nervously.

"Yeah! And we defiantly didn't hear the conversation you two just had!" Dum continued as Elliot got off the ground and kicked the twins in the head angrily, "You kids need to learn when to shut up!" He hissed.

"No! You need to learn, you stupid hare!" They cried holding their heads.

"Good morning Ely-chan!"Alice chirped happily as she jumped into his arms. He caught her with a blush, "Good morning Alice…" He said avoiding Blood's heated stare.

"Morning Onee-san!" The twins said eagerly hoping to get a hug. Alice prepared herself to do so but Blood caught the back of her nightgown. "Go change if you want to eat breakfast." He said simply.

"Yay! I'm hungry!" Alice stated as she ran out the room.

The twins dropped their heads while sulking, "That's cold boss…"

-.-

"Is she talking to you yet?" Elliot asked as they sat at table waiting for Alice to arrive.

"Yes." Blood answered taking a sip of tea,

Elliot raised a brow in surprise, while trying to suppress the surge of jealousy that waved through his stomach. "That's good."

"Alice apparently likes nice guys you know." Blood continued with a smirk,

"That's nice to know. She also likes animal ears." Elliot countered.

Blood frowned, "Hm… Is that so? She told me she hates dogs."

Elliot clutched his fork tighter, "I'm not going to lose."

"You won't win either." Blood retorted. As he said this Alice bounded into the kitchen giggling with the twins who walked on both sides of her with grins, "You can sit right here Alice." Elliot and Blood said in unison gesturing to a seat that was next to them.

After realizing they both said the same thing, both role holders glared at the other.

Alice continued chatting with the twins oblivious to the feud the men obviously shared. "Onee-san! You can sit in-between us!" The twins told her as she nodded her head "Sure!"

Blood twitched and Elliot bit back a growl.

"Hey Newbie hare… Did you make Boss mad?" Dee asked as an awkward silence flew over the table. Elliot rolled his eyes, "Not to my awareness."

Alice titled her head to the side, "Blood-kun is mad?"

"No." Blood answered shortly.

The kids at the table all exchanged nervous glances as Blood kept drinking tea and Elliot kept eating his carrot food.

-.-

"But you can't leave yet Onee-san!" Dee said holding back her arm as she attempted to pull away. The second the twins heard about Alice's plan to leave the mansion they ran to the gate where she was about to go, and tried to persuade her to stay.

"Yes I can! Now let go!" She resisted. Dum held her other arm, "Please stay over to play a while longer!"

"Nope! I wanna go! So let go of my hand Onii-chan's!" Alice whined.

"Oh… Looks like I got lost again…" Ace said appearing from the bushes. "Hey Alice-chan!"

"Ace-kun?" Alice said confused as the twins stopped pulling on her,

They looked at each other with upset expressions. "Come on Onee-san."

"I'm going to the Castle now; do you wanna come with me Alice?" Ace asked approaching the struggling trio with a smile,

"Ah! I wanna see my Peter-chan!" Alice said sparkly eyed.

Ace frowned, "You want to see Sir Peter but not me? I'm jealous."

Before she could respond, Ace ripped Alice away from the twin's grasp and threw her over his shoulder with ease, "I thought I told you not to make me jealous anymore Alice-chan!"

"He's taking away Onee-san!"

"That stupid man!" The twins shouted as they began shooting at Ace who easily dodged the bullets as he laughed while running back into the forest, with a protesting Alice.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**There you all go. MOAR Ace :3 I'm extending this a bit by like 1 chapter :3 so it won't be over that quickly. But this was very short XD**

**I got a drawing of Alice in the lamb outfit and scenes from chapter 8 and 3 by an extremely awesome artist! Links on my profile peeps! SHE ALSO MADE A COMIC FOR IT! READ IT NOW!**


	13. Sure Blame The Animals

**Next chapter! Now this is where Aoi Liddell's idea comes into play ;) hope you all enjoy it. Vote in the poll if you want :3 reviews are counted as votes because I know some readers out there have no accounts. **

**Also. Before I get one more PM complaining about how this has pedophilia in it; STFU. Alice Liddell is not a kid. Physically or mentally! She has damn amnesia! Ugh… I'm very upset at how some people fail to grasp that fact. But if you're bothered by it; GTFO. No one is forcing you to read something you can't comprehend. And I don't want your bitching and moaning spamming up my PM and email boxes. Sorry for the vent guys, but I got 2 rather vulgar PMs the other day… They apologized but, I just wanna give anyone else with complaints a heads up on this. Any other complaints on this subject can call: 1-800-KISS MY ASS.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 13: Sure Blame The Animals.**

"Aw… Come on Alice, you have to talk to me at some point!" Ace pouted as he led them deeper in the forest. Alice followed behind, a cross expression on her face, "Nuh-uh! I told you we were going the wrong way! But you wanted to be a stupid head and not listen! Now we're lost!" Alice exclaimed coming to a stop behind him.

"Well… At least it's still sunset! We can still see!" Ace nodded with a charming smile.

As those words were said the sun went down and the moon rose leaving them in the dark. "Wah!" Alice began crying as Ace made notions for her to stop.

"Well… At least we still have our health!" Ace exclaimed. As he finished that, Alice slapped the air around her. "Too many mosquitoes!" She whined out. Ace scratched his cheek,

"Well… At least we still have each other! Right Alice? Alice?" He asked as he looked back in the spot the little girl disappeared from. "I'm right behind you Ace!" Alice flailed her arms running in front of the befuddled knight.

"Geez… Thanks to you we're stuck in forest!" She huffed. Ace laughed, "Be happy that I brought a tent though!"

Alice raised a brow, "What tent…" She trailed off as she now gazed a tent with light emitting from it. Ace was already crawling in as Alice soon followed behind him still confused. "How'd this get here!" She asked surprised.

"Hm… Magic." He answered settling himself with the idea as Alice went wide eyed. "Really!"

"Nope!" Ace chuckled as he watched Alice's starry background get crushed into despair. "I hate Ace! He's a meanie! Who lies too much!" Alice cried to herself as she covered her ears and made her way to the corner of the tent. Ace took a seat next to her with a frown, "You hate me?" He asked with a hand on his chin.

Alice nodded her head, "Yes."

"Ah… That's too bad…" Ace sighed as he leaned his head on her shoulder. "Because I like you."

Shaking her head Alice attempted to him off to no avail, "You're lying again!"

"I swear. Whenever a boy is mean and lies to you… They like you! But if they're nice and kind… Chances are they think you're annoying and should drop dead." He informed her as all the color drained from her face.

"S-so Julius, Peter-chan, Ely-chan, Onii-chan's, Boris, Gowland-san, and Blood-kun hate me!" Alice asked teary eyed as Ace nodded, "Chances are about 99 percent."

As Alice began bawling Ace rolled his face against her neck, "Don't cry! I like you after all."

This halted her tears and cries for a second, "Thank you Acey-kun!" She turned around to give the knight a hug.

"Does this mean you like me again?" Ace smirked. In response her head bobbed up and down.

-.-

"Might I ask where the young miss is now?" Blood questioned the twins as he entered their room. Both of them looked at each other nervously. "Well… you see, she said she wanted to leave when were playing after breakfast." Dee mumbled out.

"And since you told us not to let her leave, we tried…" Dum continued on.

"But the Knight of Hearts came and stole her away." They finished as Blood's lips turned into a scowl. "How annoying. I take it they are in the forest correct?"

Dee shook his head, "No. They went in the forest a while ago."

Blood scoffed, "Knowing that man, they _are _in the forest now." He turned around to leave but paused, "Are you two coming or not?"

The twins looked at each other confused, "Coming where?"

"To get the young miss back but of course." Blood answered with a slight smirk before he left down the hall.

-.-

"Where is Ace?" Vivaldi asked impatient as she tapped the arms of her throne. Peter's unconcerned eyes flickered over to her for a second before resting on his clock, "I have no idea. The buffoon must be lost again." He answered.

Vivaldi scowled, "Unacceptable. This meeting cannot continue without him."

"Normally I wouldn't volunteer to get him. But for this occasion, he may have Alice with him. For that I suppose I can go." The rabbit said turning around from the Queen and beginning to walk towards the door.

"Alice? Hm… We would love to have her over again. See to it you bring her back White." She ordered as Peter nodded shortly. "I would even if you didn't want me to foolish woman." He murmured as he made his exit.

-.-

"Boris, do you know what I called you in here for?" Gowland asked as Boris stepped inside his office. It was completely dark except for one tiny lamp on Gowland's desk. So it only made the musician's hands visible and everything else in the room unlit.

"To get you a new lamp." He answered sarcastically. The old man gave a cough. "No. You're a wanderer. You should know where people are correct?"

The cat nodded slowly. "No offense, but shouldn't you know too? The Queen is in the castle and –"

"No, no! Not like that…" Gowland cut him off, "I mean... People like a certain amnesia ridden foreigner…"

"Oh! Alice! Yeah I know! What, you want her to visit again?" Boris asked cautiously remembering the last time Alice came to the park wasn't exactly a good day for the old man. "If this is about how you want to get back at her for helping Blood's epic revenge is then no!" Boris defied crossly.

"I assure you, I'm not going to hurt her. I just need her to help me get back at him… I can never allow the Hatter to have the last laugh!" He shouted pounding his fist on the table making Boris sigh. "Sure… I'll get her if it means getting a good laugh in."

"Yes… I'll get back at the Hatter and we'll have all the most hysterical moments as before!" Gowland cackled.

"I wasn't talking about you getting him." Boris blankly said as he was hit in the face with a thrown book. "Alright! Alright! I'll go find Alice!" He exclaimed holding his face as he ran out avoiding more projectiles.

-.-

"Hey Alice… is that a spider on your shoulder?" Ace questioned her as he watched the big black arachnid crawl on shoulder. Rolling her eyes Alice looked over at Ace annoyed as she was preparing her sleeping bag in the tent. "I'm not falling for your lies this time Acey-kun." She exclaimed.

The knight titled his head to the side, "But I'm not lying…"

"Sure…" She said sarcastically before going back to what she was doing. Suddenly, she felt a burning in her neck. "Owie!" She cried rubbing her neck. Alice looked down at her shoulder and saw a set of black beady eyes staring back at her from an eight legged body. "AH!" She shouted getting up and running around in the tent.

"Stay still! I'll get it!" Ace proclaimed getting out his sword making Alice run around even faster frantically. "Stay away from me!" She soon ran out the tent and began running in circles around it, Ace soon chased her around it as well waving his sword around. "Don't worry Alice-chan!"

"Don't come near me! Ow!"

Ace caught Alice by the hair, held her down and took the handle of his sword, before jabbing it onto the spider. Alice who was too busy recovering from a panic attack didn't even notice the green colored fluid that now stained her clothes.

"That takes care of that!" He nodded proudly as Alice sniffled, "Ah, your dress is dirty Alice-chan." He commented as she looked down at the front and shoulder end of her dress.

"Yuck!" She said disgusted looking away from its contents.

"You won't sleep in that will you?" He questioned her, Alice shook her head, "I can't! But this is the only thing I have to sleep in…"

Ace looked up in the sky with a perplexed expression, "I have towels to wipe off the guts if you want."

"But that will just spread it!" She exclaimed. Ace shrugged, "I'm going back inside the tent. Tell me if you see any more spiders." He winked at her as she shuddered at the thought. "I'm coming." Alice sighed going inside.

"I'm going to bed now." Ace informed her as he laid on her sleeping bag and his. As soon as his head touched the pillow, his eyes were closed and he was already snoring.

"Acey-kun! That's my sleeping bag! Stay on your own!" Alice defied crossly attempting to get him off to no avail. "Fine!" She huffed. "I'm leaving!" She stuck her tongue out as she turned off the lamp and stomped outside. "But I should bring these towels…" She resolved.

-.-

"Acey-kun is so stupid." Alice mumbled to herself as she sunk her head down deeper in the hot spring water she was in. She successfully wandered off from camp, and found a place for where she could bathe and wash her clothes. It was a win win situation. "Who brings towels to camp out but not extra clothes?" She asked out loud as she clung to her towel underwater.

Moaning, she simply blew out to make more bubbles in the steaming water. Out of nowhere she heard rustling in the bushes that surrounded the little rock landscape she was bathing in. Eyes widened she backed up onto the burning hot stones eyes scanning over the dark forest.

"Squeak." A tiny voice said out as it appeared from the bushes, a tiny pink whale bounded out from the forest vegetation. First, Alice titled her head to the side confused as she watched the peculiar little creature continuously make noises as it awkwardly flopped around. But soon as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she soon saw how cute it was. "AH! So adorable! Alice-chan loves it!" She squealed wading herself out the water to get it.

"Aw!" Alice exclaimed as she held the hold able plushy sized whale in a death hug. It squeaked repeatly flopping in her grasp. "You're so cute! I'll call you Hana-chan!" She giggled as she looked down at the flowers growing on the whale's head. "So pretty!" She stated looking at the mini flowers.

As soon as she finished that statement a hair rising growl echoed through her heart. Without warning she was tackled to the hard ground by a furry body. "Ah!" Alice cried in pain as she attempted to shield Hana-chan from the predator.

Eyes closed in terror, Alice unknowingly backed into the hot spring again. Her towel was slashed by whatever it was, she peaked one eye open. What looked to be a mountain lion was glaring at her in the darkness with red eyes.

It held its head down looking ready to strike as it growled at her.

"Leave me alone!" Alice cried hugging Hana-chan that gave equal amounts of squeaks in fear. Tears flooded out her eyes as she know realized that the animal had left her stomach scratched. And the hot water burned it even more. "Why is this happening!" Alice shouted crying harder.

**FADE OUT DRAMATICALLY**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Le gasp! Will Alice be alright! Who will reach her first! Will Boris ever stop getting abused! Why isn't Elliot in this chapter! Will there be a funeral for that dead spider! Find out next time on Chapter 14 of Childhood Wonder! :D**


	14. Every Hero Has An End

**Cliff hangers are evil. Updates are good :D I read that in a lion pride there can be 5-30 lions :O even though this is a mountain lion I'm going by these standards ;)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 14: Every Hero Has An End.**

Alice's worst fears began to unravel as she watched more of the same predator expose themselves from the forest. She began squeezing Hana-chan even harder as her tears continued falling. "Stop it!" She screamed as they all growled at her while baring their teeth.

Alice quickly made it against the rock wall that was burning hot, making it so her back was exposed to the beasts. She hugged Hana-chan close to her chest above the boiling water as she heard a heavy splash in the water. Her heart rate sped up as she now realized that it was coming closer to her. "Someone help me!" Alice shouted.

A strangled scream escaped her mouth as she felt a burn to her back. The mountain lion successfully swiped her back. She fell forward letting go of the flower whale that immediately began shrieking in pain at the heat of the water as it flopped around attempting to escape.

To prevent a head injury she instantly put her hands out in front of her to stop her fall onto the jagged rocks greatly hurting her hands. She gave a scream of pain as felt her hair get caught in its claws. As it began dragging her down into the steaming water Alice felt her head getting light.

Gunshots rattled at her heart as her vision was stained with another red liquid mixing with the water down under.

"Alice!"

Her name being called brought her back to reality as she immediately began kicking to rise to the top of the water. Every movement in the boiling water was too painful. Barely making her head of the water she began screaming. Her eyes were too blurred to see what was happening. All she heard was gunshots, growls, gurgling noises from the water splashing in her ear, and a sizzling noise.

Right before she was about to lose the energy and fall back down into the bottom of the spring, she was in another person's embrace. "I got you." Peter's voice reassured her as he began swimming them out.

"How the hell did this happen!?" Boris spat angrily putting down his gun from the mountain lion he just killed.

Blood's cold eyes glared down at the pile of numerous dead animals bodies that were at his feet.

"Is she okay!?" Boris asked running over to the pair that was now coming out the water. Alice's towel was drenched with blood as she wept soundlessly.

Peter glared at him as he hugged her, he didn't even notice how she wasn't hugging back, "Don't touch her."

"Don't touch her!? I was the one who shot the beast that was about to eat her just now!" He seethed. "I don't care. I was the one that stopped her from drowning."

Blood casually walked over, wiping his blood stained gloves, "You're both foolish, if anything, I'm the one that saved her. I took care of all the animals."

Alice pushed herself off of Peter, tears still in her eyes, "Don't touch me you two faced liar! Hana-chan!" She cried running back towards the hot spring. Peter watched her go, too shocked at her sudden rejection to stop her. "You can't go back in there Alice!" Boris said catching her hand before she could jump back in.

"Let me go!" She defied squirming in his grasp. "I hate you!" She said seriously. Boris was taken back and let her go.

Before she could continue on Blood stood in front of her, his blue eyes burning deep in malice, "I just saved your life. Now you want to throw it away?"

"Move! Just because you hate me doesn't mean you have to hate her! You… You… Heartless idiot!" She shouted brushing past him, her eyes still overflowing with water. "Oh hey guys, what's going on here?" Ace tiredly asked with a yawn as he slumped by,

Once he saw the expressions on everyone's face he tilted his head to the side.

Alice's eyes immediately brightened as she stopped herself from jumping back into the hot spring. "Ace!" Still crying she ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Did I miss something?" He questioned as Alice hugged him while crying, "Thank goodness you're here! I thought they were going to kill me!"

"Kill you!? Alice wait!" Peter attempted to explain to girl who buried her face in Ace's jacket. "I was so scared. Don't ever leave me." She sniffled as Ace hugged her back with a smile on his face. "Sorry that I wasn't here earlier! But it looks like you guys had fun here!"

Blood narrowed his eyes at Ace, "It appears that I'm obviously not wanted here… I'll take my leave then. If any of you happen to see the twins. You know what to tell them." He turned on his heel and began walking away.

"I'll just leave too…" Boris said reluctantly as he turned to leave.

"You're all wet Alice-chan…" Ace said, "And covered in blood…"

"Please, I just want to go home! I miss my mommy!" Alice ignored his comment as he picked her up, "Oh! My back, it hurts a lot!" Alice shouted in pain as Ace frowned, "I'll take you back to the Castle… Would you point out the way for me?" He grinned down at the girl who smiled softly at his happiness.

As they left, Peter watched them go with a frown, something caused his ear to twitch; confused he turned his head over to the hot spring.

-.-.-.-

"This will hurt a bit." The doctor warned Alice as she held onto Ace's hand teary eyed. She nodded, as she bent her back over to expose the scratches. The doctor began spraying anti-biotics and other medicines over the wound causing Alice to give a quick yelp in pain and surprise.

Ace smiled down at her as she flinched, "You're doing great! Especially since you're not crying!"

"All done now." The doctor smiled at her after he bandaged up her stomach and back. "Here's a lollypop." He said offering her one. Alice gladly took one, "Hey! I want one!" Ace exclaimed as the doctor gave him one with a chuckle.

"I want the red one!" Alice pouted as he gave Ace a red one and her a blue one. "Let's trade!" Ace offered, "Blue is one of my favorite colors!"

Alice hopped off the hospital bed surprised as she threw her candy and caught the one Ace tossed, "Seriously? You wear red all the time."

"I know. But you wear blue all the time!" He countered as Alice shrugged, "I like red a lot because it's the color of my Peter-chan's eyes!" Alice felt her heart get heavy and her a frown go on her face as she remembered the white rabbit who once loved her, but now hated her. "Peter-chan…" She said sadly.

"Aw! Cheer up Alice!" Ace attempted as Alice shook her head as tears welled up, "I'm sorry… It's just that… Everyone hates me… I must be a horrible person." She mumbled.

"Hey, stay right here Alice, I'll be right back." Ace winked at her before he zoomed out the room.

Alice sighed as she watched him go. Turning around she prepared herself to get back on the hospital bed, with her injuries and bandages this was proven a challenge. Grunting she shrieked in pain as she climbed up. "Ah!" She yelped as she began falling to the floor.

"I got you." Peter's soft voice said as he caught her in his arm. He gently raised her to her feet as she pulled away. Both looked at each other with awkwardness before Alice turned her head to the side.

"T-thank you." She murmured.

"Alice. I'm very sorry for whatever it is that I've done to you…" Peter began trying to break the silence that formed between them. Alice looked over at him curiously,

"You see, last night I managed to find this back at the hot spring. Apparently this is what you wanted to save right?" He asked showing his other hand out. In it, Hana-chan was hanging by the tail from his hand. Alice's eyes widened as she realized what she saw. "Hana-chan!" She squealed in delight.

She recoiled preparing to jump as Peter sighed holding out the creature for her to hug. "Thank you Peter-chan!" She said as they both went crashing to the floor as she tackled him. "I don't care if you hate me! I love you too much!" Alice mumbled snuggling her face into his chest as he suddenly became confused. "What!?"

"Ace… He said that you hated me and that you wanted to kill me." Alice said rubbing her eyes as she sat up on Peter, now hugging Hana-chan that squeaked in her grasp.

Peter bit his tongue, "That stupid man… But I could never hate you Alice!" Peter said sitting up causing Alice to slide on the floor. "Really!?" She asked wide eyed as Peter hugged her, "Yes really! I love you Alice!"

"Yay!" Alice smiled accepting the hug. "Hey, since Peter-chan is my friend again… Can he still be mine?" She questioned smiling.

"Alice! I'm back!" Ace grinned busting into the room. "Oh, Mr. Peter's here! Is he still trying to kill you Alice?"

Alice clutched Hana-chan in her arms and stuck her tongue out at Ace as she rose to her feet. "You lie too much Ace!"

"Really? I could have sworn you tell the truth too much…" He said with a hand on his chin. Alice glared at him, "So… Since you lie to me so much… Do you hate me or something!?" She asked sarcastically.

Ace shook his head, "I don't hate you… But sometimes I wonder what it'd be like if you were dead…"

After he said this everything was silent while Peter glared harshly at the knight. Slowly, Alice felt tears come in her eyes. "WAH!" She cried before running out the room tears following her with Hana-chan in her arms. "Ace wants me dead!" Her voice echoed through the castle.

"Did I say something bad…?" Ace questioned as Peter began shooting at him.

-.-.-.-

Alice panted as she ran faster into the forest. "Why is everyone here so mean!? I want to go back home!" She said to herself as Hana-chan squealed in her arms.

"I miss Mama and Papa…" Alice sadly whispered to herself as she sat down under a tree putting Hana-chan down next to her. "At least you're here Hana-chan." She smiled at the creature that cuddled up closer to her.

"Alice! Come out!" Peter voice called out. Her ears perked up, and she was about to respond but then she remembered the reason as to why she ran away. Chances were Ace was with him.

"Ace is an idiot!" She heard him shout, but this time his voice was closer. Frowning she looked up at the tree that she was by. It was fairly easy to climb up. She looked back down at Hana-chan that was looking up at her. "Sh… Don't tell him I'm here." She said with a finger to lips before she began climbing up the tree.

Crawling her way on a branch she watched as Peter came by. She held her breath to prevent him from hearing her at the top.

"Alice! Where are you!?" Peter said walking past the tree. Alice flinched as Hana-chan gave a squeak. This caused Peter to do a double take and stop to look by the tree once again. "Hey… if this animal is nearby… That must mean…" With narrowed eyes he looked up into the tree.

Alice froze as Peter's eyes scanned by her. With all the leaves, she hoped he couldn't see her. "Uh… tweet?" She tried out trying to seem like a bird.

"Oh. Well I guess Alice is in no way here. I'll just walk away since she's not here after all." Peter rolled his eyes as he walked over to a nearby tree and hid behind it, waiting for Alice to come down.

Alice sighed as she watched him go. Hana-chan was making more noise as she hopped up and down by the base of the tree waiting for Alice to come down. Frowning she began crawling backwards on the tree to get down. Suddenly, her foot went off the branch while she was backing up. Before she even knew what was happening, her body was sliding off the branch. "AH!" She shouted as her body hit the ground, her head recoiled before slamming itself on it as well. The last thing she remembered was Hana-chan making a mess of squeaks while she heard someone scream her name, before her vision turned black.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I believe I tortured Wonderland enough :P This chapter was extremely hard for me to do. =_= so if it sucks, blame my writers block. Next chapter marks the aftermath my friends. Vote again in the poll! You got 2 options now!**


	15. Coma and Confusion! They rhyme!

**Last chapter…D: But I'm so happy that we made it this far! Hurray! 200 reviews. O_O DAMN! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MOTHERFREAKING MUCH THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! EXTRA LONG CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU ALL!**

**Ideas in this chapter provided by PiperDreamer ;)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 15: Coma and Confusion! They rhyme! **

Alice moaned as she reluctantly opened her heavy eyelids. White light that she didn't find enjoyed flooded through. It gave her a bigger headache than what she already had going on. With a moan she attempted to cover her face with the covers that she had over her, the second she attempted to move her arms, a sharp pain executed in her stomach. "Ugh…" She groaned out raising up, giving her stomach more pain.

Her eyes scanned over the room tiredly still attempting to function what was going on. "ALICE!"

Of course. The very first thing she had to hear was the rabbit's voice…

Peter practically jumped on the bed hugging Alice and began asking if she was alright. She could only endure his close proximity because of the fact that every time she moved her arms she was hurt. "Get off!"

This shocked the rabbit for a second as he pulled away from the hug, "But Alice!" He whined as she punched him in the cheek. "Get away from me!" She said watching him fall to the floor holding his cheek. Alice flinched from the pain that came from hurting him.

"I thought you loved me!" Peter exclaimed rising from the floor, "I thought I was your Peter-chan!"

Alice glared at him, "My Peter-chan? What the heck is wrong with you? I don't love you! How many times must I say that!?"

Her words put the white rabbit at a halt, realization struck his eyes as he looked at her, "H-how old are you Alice?"

"I thought you loved me. Shouldn't you know the answer? I'm not a child. I shouldn't go around telling my age for everyone to hear." She deadpanned as Peter watched her continue with a blank expression.

"What am I doing in here anyways? I could have sworn I was just outside picking apples…" She trailed off holding her head, Peter's ears twitched as he stammered out an answer, "Well you fell from the tree… And you hit your head… You were… In a coma for a while! Now you just woke up!" He smiled at the girl who frowned.

"A coma? How annoying… How long was I out?"

"Days…" He answered stiffly moving his eyes from her gaze.

"Oh. Does everyone else know? Ah whatever, I'll just go now, besides my head I'm fine." Alice stated getting up. As she removed the covers, she saw a tiny pink whale at the foot of the bed sleeping.

She tilted her head to the side as she looked at the animal that shared her bed, "What is that?"

"Erm… I found it with you when you just fell from the tree." Peter shrugged as Alice went closer to it. The second she poked it, it immediately woke up. Upon seeing Alice it began making squeaking noises and moved closer to her. Alice blushed, "It's so cute…" It hopped in her arms as she kept it close to her chest.

"That's my spot…" Peter sulked, "I'll call her Hana-chan…Since she has a ton of flowers on her head." Alice mumbled to herself as she began walking into the bathroom ignoring Peter as Hana chirped happily.

-.-.-

Boris sat under the tree with a sigh as a breeze blew over. Alice's words still strung by in his head. She was 5… The words 'I hate you' shouldn't have been taken as seriously as he did. But, the way she said it… Was so un-child-like and more adult that it felt as though the normal Alice had told him off. It was something that had been bothering him since he left the hot spring.

"What did I do to her…?" He mumbled, "I was nothing but nice and kind… I even took all her abuse!" Frustrated he simply fell on his back to the grass and looked up at the leaves that moved with the wind. "Women are so confusing." He concluded simply closing his eyes.

"Maybe I can make it up to her… She likes cute things… So maybe I can let her play with my ears or something…' He thought, but suddenly her icy glare she had given him last night flashed back in his mind making him flinch.

"Ugh! How exactly can I please a 5 year old who hates me!?" Boris cried out as he heard a squeak, he looked up from where heard the noise,

Alice peeked her head from the other side of the tree looking down at the cat curiously. "Hey Boris." She smiled down at him as Boris hopped to his feet immediately, Peter White now approached the two panting about how Alice needed to slow down and wait for him. Alice held Hana-chan in her arms as Boris looked into her eyes determined. Without warning Boris enveloped Alice in a hug that she widened her eyes at.

"Alice! I'm so sorry for whatever it is that I did to you! I swear I didn't mean to do it! To make it up to you, I'll play tag, dress up, anything… you… want…?" Boris said slowly as he looked at Peter who was signaling for him to stop desperately out of Alice's view due to the hug.

"Huh?" The foreigner questioned confused as Boris pulled back. "Erm… Don't you remember? Before you slipped into that coma…? I accidently cut off a piece of your hair…?" He tried out as he watched Peter mouthed excuses to him. Alice narrowed her eyes at him before she gazed down at her hair, "I don't remember that."

"The coma probably suppressed some of your memories." Peter claimed causally holding onto her shoulders. "Now will you please come back to Castle!? You're still weak!"

Alice ignored the rabbit's cries and looked at Boris, "So, in the time I've been out what's anything exciting happen at the Park?"

"Not really… Without you it was a bit… Overwhelming… But, I'm pretty sure the Old man will be_ delighted_ to see you there after so long. How about we go now?" He offered her as she nodded. "Peter, if you go back to Castle now with Hana-chan, I'll sleep over there tonight." She told the White Rabbit who was already running back without a word with the whale in his arms.

-.-.-

As Alice and Boris entered the Amusement Park, everything seemed the same from Alice's memory. Except for the fact that the workers were all dancing, skipping, and singing.

"Ding-Dong the tortures gone! Which torture? The Boss' torture!" All of them were sync with their dance movements as Boris and Alice walked passed them. Alice was a bit confused, while Boris looked bored.

Soon they made it to the back of the Park. Alice continued to follow Boris. Sobs were heard as they made their way farther back. At first Alice figured someone had been shot. But now her blue-green eyes gazed at Gowland, who was kneeling down on the dirt above a tombstone. But that wasn't what made her tilt her head in shock. The fact that he was in all black and wearing a widow's veil made her do a double take.

Gowland sniffled as he wiped his eyes with a tissue, "My precious baby's… Why!? Why!?" He sobbed. Alice looked at him afraid and too shocked to go closer.

"Hey, hold on for a second, I wanna be sure to tell the old man that you're here okay?" Boris said putting out a hand to stop Alice from going closer, Alice was a bit stumped as to how everything strange going on at the park was normal to him…

Boris tapped the Old man on the shoulder and began whispering things to him that was out of Alice's reach. The man turned around and under the veil gazed at Alice with a form of relief that made Alice even more confused that she originally was. Boris then said something else to him that was inaudible to the foreigner, and then out of nowhere, his eyes suddenly turned angry making the girl sweat a bit.

"THAT STUPID BLOOD DUPRE!" His voice shouted nearly blowing her over as Boris ran over to her, "I think I see the twins over there!"

Sure enough the two solider dressed boys had easily spotted the cat and foreigner, "Its Onee-san!"

"Hey guys." Alice greeted them with a slight wave as the two boys sized her up and down suspiciously, "Are you sure this is the right Alice?" They asked Boris as Alice raised a brow confused.

"Yes. This is the right Alice. I mean she just woke up from a coma." Boris said stressing the word coma as the twins nodded in understanding with wide eyes.

"Yay!" The chirped hugging her at the same time, "Onee-san's really back!"

-.-.-.-

"Ding-Dong the tortures gone!" The workers continued as they went on with their dance number again as Alice, Dee, Dum, and Boris all sat under a table with shade. "We're so happy to have you back Onee-san!" The twins smiled at her as she blushed, "Thanks, it doesn't feel as though I ever left though…"

The three role holders all shared glances that made Alice cock her head to the side.

"So Boris…" Alice asked quietly as the employees came pretty close to their table with their dancing. The cat stopped biting his cotton candy and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Erm… Why are the workers singing 'Ding-dong the tortures gone' in a dance number and everyone here at the park is seeing that it's normal?" She questioned.

Boris stopped for a second contemplating on an answer, "It's because the Old Man won't be playing his instruments anytime soon, I suppose."

Alice nodded, "Yeah, speaking of Gowland… Why was he wearing the widows veil and crying about his 'precious baby's'?" The twins gave a bark of laughter as Boris shrugged, "No clue. Cotton candy?" He offered as she reluctantly took a piece.

"When Onee-san was gone, everyone was more edgy than usual." Dee exclaimed taking a sip of juice. Dum nodded, "Now that she's back everything will be calmer."

"Dum… Why does your cheek look a little swollen?" Alice questioned the little boy whose hand flew to his cheek while his gaze trailed to floor as Boris chuckled and Dee flinched. When no one answered, Alice sighed in frustration.

"Aren't those two little boys' employees for the Mad Hatter?" A faceless woman said rather loud as she walked by with her friend. Everyone at the table heard her but chose not comment. "Yes… Isn't he the one that just came out the closet?" Her friend asked.

The twins and Boris all tried hard not to laugh while Alice's eyes widened at the news.

After she did so, Gowland made his to the table, "I apologize for the scene I gave you not to long ago Alice… But to put us back on a good note, it is nice to see you're back." He stated taking a seat.

"Thanks… Hey, do you know what's up with people talking about how Blood is… Gay?" She said actually flinching at the thought of the charming and suave mafia boss swinging the other way.

Gowland put a smirk on his face, "Oh, that right. You were in that coma. Well you see, when you were away, a 5 year old witnessed the Gay Hatter attempting to seduce Elliot."

The twins nearly choked on their drinks as Boris gave out a laugh. Alice felt her eyes pop open in shock. "What!?"

"Yes… The poor hare has been looking extremely stressed nowadays. I bet he can't even sleep without his gun close to him." Gowland shook his head in pity as Boris leaned down towards Dum, "Isn't Elliot stressed because of what Alice was doing while she was 5 and you both were encouraging her?" He whispered to the boy who nodded with a grin.

Alice couldn't even find proper words; the twins did say everyone was stressed, so Elliot being like that made sense… Now, Blood being gay was very possible. She just couldn't help but feel sorry for the 5 year old Blood probably slaughtered. "Poor Elliot. I still can't believe Blood is gay!"

Dee grinned as he joined in, "That's nothing! After all, he did molest that 5 year old."

"HE WHAT!?" Alice screamed almost falling out her chair in shock.

"Yup, he's one dirty pedo hatter." Dum nodded.

"Such a depraved soul." Gowland sighed.

"He has my prayers." Boris stated.

I still can't believe it… Blood… Gay… Seducing Elliot… Ugh dirty thoughts! Alice thought while holding her head while frantically shaking it.

-.-.-.-

"That was pretty fun! You should come to the mansion now Onee-san!" The twins said as dusk began, they all had walked to the Park exit after they had a typically good day at the park.

I can't go there and look Blood in the eyes after knowing he's gay… Alice thought nervously. "Erm, sorry guys, maybe another time?" She smiled softly as they frowned, "Aw! Come on, just for a little while so Boss and the newbie hare know your okay!"

Alice couldn't fight back as they began dragging her away.

"Well, you know the Amusement Park is open for you at anytime." Boris winked at her as she nodded, "Bye Boris." She said as she was pulled away.

-.-.-

"Onee-san's back!" The twins announced as they entered the mansion.

Blood, who just so happened to be walking by, stopped and turned towards them,

Everyone was silent for a moment. The twins were nervously looking at Blood was glaring at Alice who was looking at the floor as though it were interesting. "Hi," She murmured trying to get rid of the thought of the two doing things out her head.

"Leave us." Blood ordered suddenly. His voice rang through Alice's head shocked as she watched the twins walk away, without even gazing at the hatter; she could still feel his penetrating stare on her being. It gave her chills.

Dum looked at his twin, "Think we should have told him she's back to normal?"

Dee shook his head, "Nah. He'll find out on his own." Both nodded at each other before running off to their room.

Gulping, Alice turned her head towards Blood; her heart skipped a beat when she saw the angry expression he held on her. "I'm still waiting for my apology." He told her walking closer. Alice sucked in a quick breath as she looked up at him.

Apology? Apology for what? She wondered confused. "Apology? What did I do to you!?" She demanded.

Blood glared at her, "I'm a heartless idiot remember? I wouldn't know…"

"Heartless idiot…?" Alice repeated not understanding.

"Alice! I'm so happy to see your back to normal!" Elliot's voice called out, this snapped the two away from each other, Blood grunted, obviously knowing what he meant and he took a step back from the bewildered girl.

Alice smiled at the Hare as he approached, "Normal? It was only a coma."

"I guess you're right. But we missed you so much!" He blushed rubbing the back of his head. The moment she saw his blush, the thoughts of Blood seducing him came straight to her mind. Her eyes flew to the Hatter who was looking at Elliot in a way that could make anyone uncomfortable. Slowly, her face turned red and hot as bad thoughts appeared in her head. "Erm… I… uh… Bye guys! I promised to be… somewhere… now." Alice stammered out as she ran to the exit ignoring Blood's angry gaze and Elliot's confused one.

-.-.-

I can't believe… Blood is actually gay… Alice continued thinking while holding her face as she walked inside the Clock Tower. But what did he mean… Heartless idiot? I don't remember… Alice thought as she opened the door to Julius' office. Her eyes widened as she watched, Peter and Ace shoot at each other while Julius screamed at them.

But the second they noticed Alice step in, as if by magic they all hid their weapons. Peter leapt forward to give Alice a hug. For some reason, the girl felt compelled to allow him the hug for once. It made her want to bite her own head off… But it was an instinctive reaction on her part.

"Oh Alice! I came here so you can spend the night at the castle like you said!" Peter exclaimed as he rubbed his face into her neck. Alice glared at him, "Don't push your luck. Get off."

With a pout he obeyed as Julius cleared his throat, "So I see your back…"

Alice smiled at him, "Yeah, it feels good I guess. But for some reason, I don't think I ever left."

"That's because you didn't!" Ace pitched in causing the other two role holders looked at him harshly. "Technically, you were still here."

Alice nodded slowly not fully understanding. "Must have been pretty boring without me around huh?" Alice teased Julius as she poked him in the arm.

"It certainly was less peaceful…" Julius murmured as he fixed his jacket with a light blush on his face. The look on the clock master's face immediately reminded the knight of something,

"By the way… Am I still invited to the wedding?" Ace questioned Alice who raised a brow, "What wedding?"

"The one you talked about in your coma! You said you and Julius were getting married!" Ace grinned at the pair. Alice and Julius both turned red as they awkwardly shuffled apart from each other without looking at one another. Peter glared at Ace. "Shut up." He sneered.

The Knight went on, "You also said I could be best man."

Julius coughed stiffly signaling him to stop.

Ace snapped his fingers, "And then you went looking for my pink snake!"

Alice's face turned into that of horror as she looked at the smiling knight. "W-what?" She asked afraid. Julius bit back a growl and Peter's hand remained on his clock that was at his side.

"Hm… _Do _you want to look for my pink snake again?" He questioned her with a smirk as Peter began shooting at him.

"Die!" Peter seethed.

Alice held her face a heavy blush still on it, "I DID WHAT!?"

The Clock Master slid a palm on his face as the gunshots, shouting, laughter, and taunts continued on.

-.-.-

Alice sighed as she as lead down the Castle halls with Peter. Why she had agreed sleepover was something that still rattled in her head in a questioning notion.

"Okay. First of all. I'm sleeping alone with Hana-chan tonight! So don't even ask." Alice bluntly stated with a raised hand in his direction as he dropped his ears in response. "I miss her already…" He murmured.

"Miss who?" Alice asked as she opened her room door, "Whatever… not like I'm jealous or anything…" She muttered ignoring a strange feeling that struck her stomach for a second.

"Please Alice! At least let—"

"No." She responded as she walked over to Hana-chan that was already awaiting her on the bed. She began squeaking the second she saw Alice. Smiling at the cute animal Alice, put her on her lap.

Peter immediately pouted before he transformed into his rabbit form as Alice sat down on her bed. "Please?" Peter repeated looking up at her with his big red eyes. Alice blushed before nodding in defeat.

After sometime, Alice lay in the middle of the bed, with Peter sitting at the right and Hana-chan already asleep to her left.

"Everyone was acting extra weird today for some reason." Alice accidently blurted out sleepily.

"Is that so?" Peter answered looking off to the side.

Alice nodded, "Like they were hiding something from me… Even you…"

"Whatever it is that I'm hiding, I promise you don't have to worry about it." Peter smiled at her as she sighed. "I guess. But I'm still confused…"

"It's the coma! You're just a little thrown back." He reassured.

Alice closed her eyes with a yawn, "A little? Maybe a bit more…" With that she fell asleep.

-.-.-.-

"So… Did you have a good day Alice?" Nightmare asked her, a grin cracked out on his face while he floated above her,

She sighed while crossing her arms, "I guess…"

Nightmare let a chuckle escape him, "You sure don't sound sure. What's wrong?"

"Everything. Everything's wrong." She deadpanned causing him to smile nervously. "I see…"

Alice glared up at him, "You know perfectly well… It's like something strange happened when I was in my coma."

"Something strange? We _are _in Wonderland." Nightmare answered as Alice rolled her eyes, "No… Something stranger... Blood being gay, Gowland's instruments destroyed, Ace… is more perverted than usual… It all doesn't make sense!"

"If you weren't in the coma it'd make more sense." He teased. "But if they tell you to not worry, why do so? Don't you trust them?"

Alice huffed, "So if I tell you don't worry, going to the hospital won't hurt. Will you trust me?"

Nightmare paled as he floated away from Alice a couple of inches. "Those are two totally different things…"

"Not really. Now shut up before I make you go." She threatened him as he made a whining noise, "You're such a bully! I liked you better when you were 5!" As soon as that sentence escaped his mouth, he covered it nervously.

Alice cocked her head to the side not exactly hearing him right, "Come again?"

"Oh, it looks like Peter White is calling me. See you next time Alice!" Nightmare anxiously said as he began disappearing.

"Hey! Come back! What did you say!? Nightmare!" Alice flailed her arms as Nightmare winked at her, "Sweet Dreams, Ali-chan."

Alice felt her heart skip a beat at the nickname was used to in her childhood. She hadn't been called that since she was like 6 or so. But for some reason unknown to her, a warm blush spread on her face as Nightmare finally vanished, his echoing laughter still in the atmosphere as a small smile creeped itself on her lips. Maybe that was just something a child should worry about… It is nothing but a childhood wonder to her after all.

**~FADE TO BLACK~**

**CREDITS ROLL**

**HAPPY SONG**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Well… This is it everyone. I never would have made it this far without all my readers and reviewers! You guys are freaking awesome! I can't wait to see you all if you decide to read the sequel and Mirror Ring though ;) quote, "Until then… Stay gold."**


End file.
